Game Of Wits
by kaitouahiru
Summary: Sirius of Slytherin didn't know his second quote would effect Remus of Gryffindor so much when he dropped the parchment into his lap because the game had only just begun.
1. Chapter 1

Well this is my first Harry Potter story, so please tell me what you think!

Summary: At first, it was an accident. They hadn't known what talking to each other would do. Since they were in Slytherin and Gryffindor, it couldn't be good under any circumstances. Then, they began a game out of sharing quotes, trying to outsmart the other.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the quotes.

AU: Sirius got sorted into Slytherin.

Pairings: Eventually RL/SB and JP/LE

Rating may be changed later on.

If there are any specific quotes you want to see in here, feel free to tell me. I pretty much have the story planned out but alas, there are still a few gaping holes.

* * *

Fourth Year, Hogwarts

He had seen them more than once- been the victim of their pranks maybe twice but only when he was in a group, caught unaware. Yes, Sirius Black of Slytherin knew who James Potter, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew of Gryffindor were. They usually didn't play pranks on him. He was easily able to get around that. Potter stared at him frustrated, Pettigrew was scared of him, and Lupin… Lupin just smiled a smile that had no emotion, always ready with a counter spell. He never thought much of it.

Until the first time Lupin said something to him, two days after fourth year began.

"_Watch your thoughts, for they become words. Watch your words, for they become actions. Watch your actions, for they become habits. Watch your habits, for they become character. Watch your character, for it becomes your destiny(1),"_ The quote refused to leave Sirius' mind. So what if he was picking on the Pettigrew boy? Everyone knew he was a Black. Blacks were respected- _everywhere_. Weren't Gryffindors- yes, the pathetic boy was in Gryffindor, Sirius snorted- supposed to be brave? He really wasn't anything of the sort.

Then that Lupin boy stepped in, inquiring Sirius' name.

"Why? So you can turn me into the teachers?" Sirius laughed. "But my name is Sirius Black."

"I won't turn you into the teachers, but for someone who so desperately doesn't want to be like his family…" Remus said. Then he said his damned quote. Now Sirius hadn't made it a secret about how he didn't care about the Black name or following in his family's footsteps, but he definitely hadn't pitched the thoughts to any Gryffindors.

He saw Remus walking out of the library and rushed up to grab him. He thought he was being quiet but then Remus turned, eyebrow raised.

"Can I help you with something, Black?" Remus asked, as if he hadn't muddled Sirius' train of thought for the past week with his stupid quote. Sirius glared and dragged the boy into another hallway, one where less people were likely to be around.

"Dragging me off to a dark corridor? Why, Black, I didn't know you felt that way," Remus smirked but it didn't really seem like something he would say. Sirius got the feeling that the Potter boy was rubbing off on him so he just ignored it, not that he'd deign to give an answer anyways.

"That quote- what the hell was that?" Sirius demanded. "You didn't just come up with that on the spot!"

"It was a quote, Black. Nothing more, nothing less," Remus said, amusement present in his eyes.

"That- you!" Sirius said frustrated, drawing his wand and holding it at Remus' throat.

"That's not such a good idea," Remus warned, any trace of amusement gone.

"You're a dreamer, Lupin," Sirius growled, pocketing his wand. "You think everyone can live in peace."

"I never claimed to think that," Remus said.

"You might as bloody well have," Sirius snarled.

"Why does that quote bother you so much?" Remus retorted. "Why would you be mean to Peter? You don't even know him,"

"_You see things; and you say, 'Why?' But I dream things that never were; and I say, 'Why not?(2)'"_ Sirius snapped.

"Who wrote that quote?" Remus frowned.

"Figure it out," Sirius smirked. "You're certainly smart enough." The last thing Sirius expected was, three days later, for a tired yet smug Remus Lupin to drop a piece of parchment on his lap and whisper in his ear, "George Bernard Shaw."

"_Dreams are illustrations... from the book your soul is writing about you,"-Marsha Norman_

"What did he want?" Severus Snape asked distastefully.

"Borrowed potions notes," Sirius smirked.

"And you _let_ him? Black, I question your tastes," Severus said.

"If I cared about your opinions, Snape, I would have asked for them," Sirius snapped, getting up to leave Snape's company. He had never been fond of him. He didn't even really consider him a friend but his parents were sure he'd get in with the Dark Lord and forced him to spend time with him. He heard laughter and recognized it instantly to be Remus Lupin's. He looked over and saw the other boy with his friends, smiling even though he looked tired.

"Next time, don't stay in the library all day, Remus! No wonder you're so tired and sick all the time!" James teased. "School's only just begun and you're already getting sick from all the dust these bloody things collect."

"Some people actually enjoy reading, James," Remus sighed. "And _Lily_ is one of them."

"What were you looking up anyways?" Peter asked. Remus paused when he felt eyes on him, noticing the heir to the Black name and smiling with no emotion before Sirius blushed and looked away. He searched for his next quote, finally finding it several days later. Sirius was unaware of the effect the quote would have on Remus when he would read the dropped parchment on his lap, even though the game had only just begun.

"_**A dreamer is one who can only find his way by moonlight, and his punishment is that he sees the dawn before the rest of the world," –Oscar Wilde**_

Sirius hadn't stuck around to see the parchment drop to the floor, a pale and shaking Remus staring after him.

Did he know? Did Sirius Black, heir to the Black fortune, Slytherin, one of the most likely to become a Death Eater, know his secret?

And if he did, how did he find out?

* * *

(1)- Unknown author

(2)- George Bernard Shaw


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you love from an anonymous person and Shadow Cat17 for reviewing the last chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

Should he tell Peter and James? Was it just a coincidence? Did Black know his secret? Did James and Peter reveal his secret? Oh, god, he knew he never should have let the two boys know his secret (even if they found it out on their own). He should have obliviated their memories or left the school or- but James and Peter wouldn't tell.

Did Lily tell? He knew she knew even if he hadn't told her. She was smart, probably at the head of their year. She always asked how he was feeling at the time of the full moon, whether he looked tired or not and there was always chocolate waiting for him when he got back from whatever his excuse. But Lily would never tell a soul. She was the definition of loyal, be it silent loyalty or outspoken loyalty. Her defense of Severus Snape proved that.

James wouldn't tell because he was loyal to a fault. Peter… if Peter felt he was pressured, he might tell- honestly, Remus wasn't sure what business the boy had in Gryffindor. He'd probably do better in Hufflepuff or maybe even Slytherin. Sure, Remus could see Gryffindor qualities shining through but- well, he wasn't the sorting hat. Sorting Peter wasn't his problem.

His problem was that Sirius Black might or might not know about his lycanthropy.

And so he went to the library, which wasn't that unusual for him. What was unusual was that he dismissed Peter when he asked a homework question, told James to shut up or go away, told James and Peter to go away instead of his usual routine of letting his two friends be rowdy and ignoring them, and he told Lily Evans he couldn't help her with her homework. When they all questioned him about what he was doing, he glared and told them to leave him alone.

Although, in the future, he would realize that hadn't been such a good idea because Lily began looking over his shoulder over his two day search for his next quote.

Nervous, he walked up to Sirius Black, or rather, Sirius Black's back. He swallowed as the other Slytherins surrounding Black stared at him approaching. Sirius questioned what they were staring at and finally, upon receiving no answer, he turned to see just what they were staring at.

Despite being a marauder, Remus wasn't very fond of being the center of attention. He mainly played pranks because James and Peter were his friends. He_ liked_ having friends and so he let some of the more wild parts of his personality come into play to fit in. He studied and was smart and so people came to him.

But people always stared at James, believing that he was the one who had pulled off the prank. They'd never believe that Remus usually had his own part in the magic of the pranks that took place. He was just James' studious, quiet friend. They even stared at Peter because Peter was usually stupid enough to get caught (and so was James on occasion) when carrying out a prank.

The point was, they didn't stare at _him_.

"Black," Lupin said.

"Lupin," Sirius greeted with a raised eyebrow.

"What the hell do you want, Lupin?" Lucius Malfoy sneered. Lupin pushed down his nerves, putting a cool smile on his face.

"You asked for my Charms notes, Black. Here they are," Remus said, handing Sirius the parchment. Lucius made a grab for it but Sirius grabbed it first, glaring at him.

"Thank you, Lupin," Black said, keeping his tone clipped and short. Remus nodded and walked away. When he turned the corner and found the hallway empty, he collapsed onto his knees, closing his eyes tightly.

"You needed potions notes from a half breed?" Lucius sneered.

"He's the best in my year," Sirius snapped, hating that the sentence was true. "And do you really want to hear Narcissa talk about how my parents sent a howler for weeks?" He didn't wait for an answer, walking away and unrolling the parchment he had been handing.

"_It is the people who can do nothing who find nothing to do, and the secret to happiness in this world is not only to be useful, but to be forever elevating one's uses." –Sarah Orne Jewtte_

What did that mean?

"Hey, Black, better watch where you're going!" Sirius stopped, realizing he was one step away from walking into a wall.

"Careful, Black! We might have a new house fool!" Peter snickered. Sirius glared at James and Peter. Peter squeaked and hid behind James. James just rolled his eyes and grinned at Sirius. Sirius held the gaze until James turned the corner.

Remus wasn't sure whether to avoid Sirius or to go purposefully in his path. He did a mixture of both. When he saw Sirius with his Slytherin friends, he avoided him. When he saw him outside a particular classroom or in the library, he walked past him, exchanging a questioning glance- one Sirius read all to well.

"_Where's your quote?"_ he was asking.

"_I don't know!"_ Sirius wanted to shout. _"I don't know what your quote means!"_

* * *

"Potion notes you asked for, Lupin," Sirius said, walking by him at dinner time and dropping the parchment in his lap and then walking away. Eyes from the Gryffindor table were on him as he walked away. He ignored them, only glancing at Remus Lupin when he got back to the Slytherin table.

"You're borrowing Sirius Black's notes?" Lily demanded.

"He's the head of the class, Lily," Remus said. "And you know I'm rubbish at potions."

"_**If I look confused it's because I'm thinking," –Samuel Goldwyn**_

And Lupin let his shoulders relax for the first time in a week and he met Sirius Black's gaze and- and, Merlin forbid, he smiled. Not the tired smiles he gave people who asked him for help or the genuine ones he gave his friends that was simply a closed mouth smile, but a smile with white teeth and dimples and everything.

Sirius Black's heart thudded in his chest as he stared back at Remus Lupin. Hesitantly, he smiled back, a mere lifting of the corners of his lips.

"What are you smiling at Black?" Snape grunted.

"Nothing," Sirius asked, looking away from Remus. The smile disappeared. Remus' smile faltered but something in Sirius was happy to see that it remained for the rest of dinner.

"Why are you smiling, Remus?" Lily asked, glancing at where Remus had been looking but she didn't know what to look for. James, who was sitting next to Remus, had seen who the smile had been directed at and he was beginning to get worried as he watched Sirius Black out of the corner of his eye.

"No reason, Lily," Remus hummed. "Brownie, James?"

"Sure thing, mate," James grinned, deciding that if exchanging notes with Sirius Black made Remus happy, it couldn't be a bad thing.

That didn't mean that James wouldn't be watching both of them carefully.

James wasn't too concerned when Remus excused himself from their table at the library. He wasn't concerned when he saw Sirius Black in the direction Remus was headed. He was concerned when Remus stopped and handed Sirius a parchment. He watched as Sirius unfolded the parchment and Remus walked back to them.

"Aren't they getting friendly?" Peter asked quietly.

"Are you calling me daft, Lupin?" Sirius shouted and then looked startled when Madame Pince kicked him out of the library.

And suddenly, James wasn't so concerned anymore.

"What'd you say?" James asked with a grin.

"I just made a, uh, correction on his notes," Remus smiled. And James would let Remus have his lie if it made him smile like that.

And if someone cared to look in the trash can, they'd find a crumpled up parchment, with Remus Lupin's elegant scrawl.

"_Give me a smart idiot over a stupid genius any day," –Samuel Goldwyn _


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you Miss Pessimistic, Alyssa, and Shadow Cat17 for reviewing!

And thanks again everyone who reviewed the first chapter, because without you, Miss Pessimistic wouldn't have read this! Thanks everyone for reviewing and thanks Miss Pessimistic for giving this story a chance!

I would have had this out a little bit sooner except the first "chapter 3" I wrote didn't exactly fit with the last chapter so it's going to be saved for later on.

I'm not exactly sure how I feel about this one, so please be sure to tell me what you think!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the quotes.

* * *

_"It is the people who can do nothing who find nothing to do, and the secret to happiness in this world is not only to be useful, but to be forever elevating one's uses." –Sarah Orne Jewtte_

Normally, Sirius would have paid no mind to a Gryffindor case but this was a special case. Remus had confused him and he hadn't liked it. He had begin observing Remus and had found himself surprised when he finally returned from a three day absence.

Lupin, as Sirius was beginning to take more note of, was often subject to many different emotions but there were never in between emotions. It was almost as though, that when Remus Lupin was involved, the world was in black and white. Sirius was beginning to suspect sincerely that it was.

Remus was smart. Everyone knew that. He wasn't alright, or okay, or even acceptable when it came to his studies. He was diligent in his studies and when he learned something about a subject, he learned everything. It was hard to top him in anything, although he and the Evans girl, as much as he loathed to admit anything good about a Gryffindor (but what was he doing now?), could hold their own against him.

Remus was respected. It wasn't uncommon for those younger and older than him to engage him in a conversation, be it about grades or advice. Remus was kind and therefore he was respected.

Remus was a prankster. Sirius had always suspected that Remus was the brain behind most of the pranks he and his friends pulled off, even if James and Peter took most of the glory and recognition. All the better for him, Sirius supposed. He didn't spend every other Saturday in detention. Remus' participation in his pranks went back to Remus being smart. He was smart enough not to get caught and most people were left to believe that Remus Lupin toned down the severity of the pranks that were carried out.

Sirius liked to think otherwise, that there was some dark side to Remus Lupin, but that wasn't the point.

The point was, as he thought when he found Remus on the floor with his books too, that the world Remus lived in was black and white.

Because, even if Remus was respected, a prankster, smart, and whatever else he was, when people did not like him, they did not like him. At all.

"What happened to you?" Sirius asked, not liking the way his voice sounded. Remus seemed to be the epitome of just returning from being sick or even just weak and pale. Why would anyone attack him like that? In the back of his mind, Sirius knew, because he had been trained to think that way to but he ignored the nagging reason in the back of his brain.

"A few of… our classmates, did not like the last prank," Remus said, collecting his books. "And since James isn't here…"

"You're smarter than James. You shouldn't be having any trouble defending yourself- even if they were Slytherins- don't pretend to look surprised," Sirius snapped because even though Remus had said "our classmates," it was painfully obvious that Remus had been attacked by Slytherins.

"They were behind me," Remus said. "I didn't see them."

"'One is not exposed to danger who, even when in safety is always on their guard(1),'" Sirius said, frowning at the Gryffindor who had long since collected all his books but had yet to get up. "Is the floor that comfortable?"

"Yes, Black, it is," Remus glared at him. "It's so comfortable that there's no reason my foot should be killing me and I can't get up."

"Sarcasm isn't your strong suit, Lupin," Sirius said, bending down to pull up Remus' pant sleeve. The other boy had obviously used a healing charm, seeing as there was blood on the pants but there was no open wound. He noticed faint scars that began to travel up Remus' legs but when Remus cleared his throat, he stopped his investigations.

"You healed yourself," Sirius stated but it was partially a question. Why would he still be on the floor if he had healed himself?

"I twisted my ankle on the way down, thank you," Remus growled. "Now if you're done with your examination, I'll wait until James comes, thank you." Sirius frowned at Remus and then changed positions abruptly, one hand snaking around Remus' shoulders and the other going under his knees before lifting him up. He smirked at the shocked sound Remus made and how his hands found their way around Sirius' neck so quickly.

"Didn't realize you were such a girl, Lupin,"

"What are you doing, Black?" Remus demanded. "Put me down!"

"Why? So you can wait for James?" Sirius scoffed.

"Why are you helping me?" Remus demanded.

"Didn't you just get back from being sick?" Sirius asked. "Why do you always look so surprised when I know something about you?"

"'Injuries put us on our guard'," Remus commented offhandedly, almost as if he weren't thinking about it.

"Who's that by?" Sirius asked, realizing that both weren't really paying attention to the conversation. It was just there to be there.

"Latin proverb," Remus said.

Sirius lingered for only a minute as he watched Madame Pomfrey fuss over Remus. He didn't notice Remus' gaze on him when he was leaving and he didn't notice the lingering gaze for several seconds after the door to the hospital wing closed.

"Remus!" James and Peter ran through the hospital wing to get to Remus' bed. Lily trailed behind them, making Remus raise an eyebrow. When had she started hanging around James and Peter without him? She avoided his gaze, choosing to fiddle for something in her bag instead.

"We heard you fell!" Peter said.

"And that Black carried you into the infirmary!" James said.

"That's hardly the point, Potter," Lily said. "Are you alright, Remus?"

"I'm doing fine, Lily," Remus said. "Madame Pomfrey just wants to keep me overnight because I was… sick, for the past few days." He exchanged knowing glances with James and Peter but he didn't like the stubborn, determined look that was suddenly on their faces.

"Oh, Black asked me to give this to you," Lily whispered when James and Peter were distracted. "I didn't read it."

"_**Before healing others, heal yourself," –Unknown Author**_

Remus wasn't sure when it happened, what happened, or how it happened, but as Sirius Black said hello to him in the hallway and he responded back, something was beginning to change between the two boys.

"Why did you say hi to the half blood?" Lucius Malfoy asked.

"Did I?" Sirius asked, trying to play it off as if nothing happened. Lucius frowned but didn't pursue the subject further, only giving one last glance to the pale, sickly looking half breed.

"He said hi to you," James frowned. "Why?"

"How should I know, James?" Remus asked. "I don't magically know the workings of Sirius Black because he carried me to the hospital wing."

"Ah hah! So the rumors are true! He _did_ carry you!" James grinned. Remus groaned and resisted the urge to bang his head against a wall.

He was never going to hear the end of that one.

* * *

(1)- Publilius Syrus


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks TearfullPixie, Miss Pessimistic, Shadow Cat17, Bennayyy, and Lizzy0308 for reviewing the last chapter!

And comments to reviewers: Miss Pessimistic: If you think it's weird reading about Sirius not partaking in the pranks, try writing it! I have so much trouble trying not to add pranks into this because I know Sirius can't participate and when I think about writing them, I always forget I can't add him in! Bennayyy: I'm updating as fast as I can!

Well, if you remember from the last chapter, I said that I had a chapter that would have been out sooner but it didn't flow so a different one was written… well, this is the first one!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

Their game had ended for the time being. They were closer than before- if you could call exchanging hellos when they passed by each other, closer. For them, it probably was though. They were still on a last name basis. That wasn't going to change because of a few snappy quotes.

But two and a half months later, everything changed for the two teenagers.

"_**SIRIUS ORION BLACK!"**_ everyone in the Great Hall jumped and turned to look towards the Black heir, whose face was averted from everyone as the howler was let loose. The young Black began running outside as the howler screamed in what Remus was guessing to be his mother's voice.

"_**WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU? YOU ARE AN INSULT TO THE BLACK NAME! HOW DARE YOU TURN DOWN YOUR ANOTHER PROSPECT FOR A FUTURE WIFE? YOU THINK YOU CAN DO BETTER THAN A **__PUREBLOOD SLYTHERIN__**? YOU ARE A DISGRACE-"**_

"I… feel a little sorry for him," James said when the howler was finally out of ear shot. If you listened carefully enough, or had Remus Lupin's werewolf senses, you could hear the rest of the howler's message.

"_**-AND A BAD INFLUENCE ON YOUR BROTHER! DO YOU WISH FOR HIS FUTURE TO BE IN JEOPARDY BECAUSE HE FOLLOWS YOUR EXAMPLE? YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO TAKE OVER THE BLACK FAMILY FORTUNE BUT YOU'RE SO-"**_

"So do I," Peter grimaced.

"I doubt he wants your pity," Remus said. "He's prideful like that."

"And you know him that well?" Lily dared to ask.

"Lily, he's a Black. I don't need to know him that well," Remus snorted. "But why does he need to look for a fiancé? He's as old as we are."

"_**IRRESPONSIBLE! YOU MUST BRING AN HEIR INTO THIS WORLD AND TIME IS RUNNING OUT, SIRIUS! WHY COULDN'T YOUR BROTHER HAVE BEEN BORN BEFORE YOU? AT LEAST-"**_

"It's not uncommon for purebloods to arrange marriages for their children to keep the blood pure," James said and it surprised Remus that James was the one answering instead of Lily but then he remembered that James _was_ a pureblood too. "Purebloods are somehow all related to each other one way or another. They used to marry second and third cousins- still do, I think." The distaste was evident in his voice.

"And you don't? Have a fiancé?" Remus asked.

"Of course I do!" James said, making even Lily gap at him. "Once Lily says yes-"

"No," Lily shot him down.

"_**HE LISTENS! YOU NEVER SHOULD HAVE BEEN BORN!"**_

"You'll say yes one day, my Lily flower. Chocolate?" James asked.

"Yes, thank you," Remus said, taking the chocolate that James offered Lily. "I'll be in the library."

"But you've barely eaten," Lily said, glancing at his plate in concern.

"I'm not too hungry now. Bring me some food for later, okay, guys?" Remus asked.

"Sure thing, Remus," James said.

"Alright," Peter agreed readily.

"Thanks guys," Remus said, rushing off.

"Go away," Sirius demanded when he heard the footsteps. Remus paused, eyes trying to assess what Sirius was feeling but it was hard, seeing as Sirius' back was towards him and he was sitting down on the stairs.

"I thought you might want chocolate," Remus said. Sirius turned, surprised. He frowned at Remus, as if he hadn't expected him to be the one approaching him- which he probably didn't.

"What do you want, Lupin?" Sirius grunted, turning his back to him again.

"I told you- I thought you might want chocolate," Remus repeated calmly.

"I don't like chocolate," Sirius snapped.

"Liar," Remus said.

"What?" Sirius turned to glare at Remus.

"Everyone likes chocolate," Remus said. "Last chance or I'll eat it myself. I _love_ chocolate." He waved the chocolate bar in front of Sirius' face and the young Black heir stared at Remus as if he was crazy. "Chocolate will make you feel better."

"Who are you, my best friend?" Sirius frowned.

"Far from it, I'd think," Remus said, sitting down. "Suit yourself." He opened the bar of chocolate and snapped a piece off, letting it sit on his tongue so it could melt. Sirius watched him, confused. Remus lifted an eyebrow and Sirius looked away. He glanced back and noticed the piece of parchment Remus was holding.

"What've you got there?" Sirius asked.

"Chocolate," Remus smirked. "Want some?"

"Not the chocolate- the parchment," Sirius said, impatient.

"For you, actually," Remus said, handing him the parchment.

"_If you accept the expectations of others, especially negative ones, then you never will change the outcome." –Michael Jordon _

Sirius stared at the parchment and Remus noticed him shaking and the edges of the parchment beginning to crumple where Sirius' hands were on the parchment. He prepared himself for the outburst that was bound to come.

"I. Do. Not. Want. Your. Pity," Sirius grounded out.

"Then it's a good thing I'm not giving it to you then, is it?" Remus asked calmly. Sirius grabbed his shoulders and lifted him up, slamming him against the wall. The chocolate bar fell from Remus' hand, clattering noisily but its presence on the floor went unnoticed by both.

"You don't know anything!" Sirius shouted. "Everyone expects something from me! How can you possibly understand that?"

"I don't,"

"What?" Sirius blinked, his hands losing some of their grip on Remus' collar.

"I don't have any expectations for you," Remus whispered, "'I do my thing and you do yours. I am not in this world to live up to your expectations, and you are not in this world to live up to mine. You are you and I am I, and if by chance we find each other, then it is beautiful. If not, it can't be helped.'"

"Who's that by?" Sirius whispered.

"Fredrick Perls," Remus said. Sirius' hands released his collar, only to slip down to hug his middle. The heir to the Black fortune buried his face in the crook of Remus' neck. Cautiously, Remus raised his own hands so that he was hugging Sirius' waist. Their holds on each other were tentative at best. Sirius was scared that if he held on any tighter, whatever this moment he was sharing with Remus would shatter and break. Remus was scared that if he held Sirius any tighter, Sirius would either shatter or pull away, breaking this... whatever they were sharing. Not knowing what the other was thinking, they held each other carefully.

"Remus! Remus, are you here?"

"James," Remus whispered, staring into Sirius' wide, surprised eyes. Sirius' eyes hardened and he took a step backwards, as if what had just happened never took place.

"You should go to him," Sirius said. "Go!" His voice was hard enough to hold authority but he wasn't speaking very loud. "Go!" Remus hesitated a second longer but James called him again.

"Coming, James!" Remus said, leaving Sirius and the chocolate bar behind. Sirius watched Remus' back as he left and he was leaving himself when he noticed the chocolate bar. He picked it up and unpeeled some more of the wrapper, snapping off a piece to eat.

"Not bad," he muttered. "But definitely not good." And he pocketed it and left.

* * *

Sirius found Remus Lupin in the library. They hadn't seen much of each other, except maybe the occasional glance in the hallway when they were with their friends- or "friends," in Sirius' case or when they were in the Great Hall for a meal. It wasn't that Remus and Sirius had been purposefully avoiding each other. They had just been busy. They ran in different social circles.

And finally making up his mind, Sirius walked up to Remus and asked the one thing he'd been dying to for ages.

"Do you?"

"Beg your pardon?" Remus startled.

"Do you understand having everyone's expectations on you?" Sirius asked. Remus stared at Sirius before looking out the window. Sirius was beginning to think he wasn't going to answer and he began to walk away.

"'I don't have high expectations anymore. Maybe they've just been beaten out of me(1),'" Remus said, glancing out at the setting sun.

* * *

(1)- Lisa Shue


	5. Chapter 5

I'm not sure if this chapter gets a little confusing, hopefully it doesn't but if it does, I'm sorry. To try and clear up some of the possible confusion, Sirius' quotes are still in bold and Remus' are in italics. Does it seem to anyone else that their relationship is moving a little fast? It does to me but that's because I can't wait to get to the fifth year! Happy Valentine's Day!

Thanks Miss Pessimistic, mochiusagi, TearfullPixie, Shadow Cat17, TemperedRose, and imSiriuslyLupin4you for reviewing the last chapter.

And imSiriuslyLupin4you, thanks for the compliment! But now I'm wondering, do I just suck at summaries or do people not think a quote battle is a good time? By the way, I love your name!

* * *

"Remus, Remus, what is this?" James demanded, holding up a parchment in front of Remus' face.

"That, James, is a parchment," Remus rolled his eyes.

"But what's written on it?" James persisted.

"That would be quotes, James," Remus said, continuing to talk as if he were talking to a small child. He and Sirius had finally stopped writing on separate parchment because one, they sometimes forgot the original quote they started arguing about, and two, it was a waste of parchment.

"To _Sirius Black_!"

"Yes, and?" Remus asked.

"And he's a Slytherin!"

"Dumbledore would be very happy about our building house relations," Remus said.

"But this- this is like a love letter!" James said.

"I beg your pardon?" Remus started.

"'_**Never idealize others. They will never live up to your expectations. Don't over-analyze your relationships. Stop playing games. A growing relationship can only be nurtured by genuineness.' –Leo S. Buscaglia**__,"_ James read off the parchment. "And, '_I'm the master of low expectations,' –George W. Bush._ Who are these people anyways, Remus?"

"They are people important to muggle history, James," Remus said. "I fail to see how that equates to a love letter." But of course, he remembered that particular sharing and he didn't remember anything lovey dovey about it. It had been the first quote exchanged after the howler incident and Sirius almost hadn't given the quote to him. In fact, it had been rather entertaining.

* * *

"_Are you idealizing someone, Black?" Remus asked jokingly asked he gave Sirius his answering quote. "Me, perhaps?" Sirius frowned at him but then he caught the glint of amusement in Remus' eyes._

"_I'll have you know, Lupin, that you are the fourth person that I'd even consider admiring because I don't admire anyone," Sirius said. "But if I did, you would be fourth."_

"_Really? Then who is above me?" Remus asked._

"_Me, myself, and I," Sirius said with a wink as he sauntered off to class._

* * *

"And chickens!" James brought Remus out of his thoughts. "What is this about chickens? Why is the man writing about chickens? Of all the bloody things!"

"Now what are you going on about?" Remus asked.

"'_**People who count their chickens before they are hatched, act very wisely, because chickens run about so absurdly that it is impossible to count them accurately,' –Oscar Wilde," **_James read. "To which you replied-"

"'So much depends  
upon  
a red wheel  
barrow  
glazed with rain  
water  
beside the white  
chickens,' –William Carlos Williams, The Red Wheelbarrow," Remus quoted what he had replied with a smile on his face.

"With your own personal touch-"

"'But I believe so much depends on the chickens,'" Remus chuckled.

"What were you two even talking about?" James asked.

"Now that would be telling," Remus said.

* * *

"_Those friends of yours… they're like chickens- they run all over the place like they're going to get caught and eaten," Sirius frowned. "How in Merlin's beard do you keep track of them?" Before Remus even had time to process what Sirius meant, a piece of parchment was dropped in his lap and the Black heir walked away._

_Remus opened the parchment and he stared and stared until he started laughing. That was the first time he had ever been kicked out of the library and he didn't mind in the least- at least until he remembered he had left his book bag._

* * *

"Quotes about chickens hardly equal up to romance. In fact, I think they do just the opposite," Remus said dryly.

"Look here at this one then!" James insisted. "It involves books! You love books!"

"_We go to a book as Narcissus went to the fountain, see ourselves therein, and are enamored," -Unknown Author_

Remus raised an eyebrow. "If that is your idea of romance, then I don't blame Lily for not accepting a date with you." He had walked in on Sirius staring at himself in the mirror in the bathroom. He couldn't resist the lure of using that quote.

"'_**A narcissist is someone better looking than you are,'**_ –Gore Vidal," James read. "The nerve of him!"

"But look how I responded. Again, this is your idea of romance?" Remus asked.

"_Style is knowing who you are, what you want to say, and not giving a damn," –Gore Vidal_

"_**Looking good and dressing well is a necessity. Having a purpose in life is not," –Oscar Wilde**_

"_How strange is the lot of us mortals! Each of us is here for a brief sojourn; for what purpose he knows not, though he senses it. But without deeper reflection one knows from daily life that one exists for other people," –Albert Einstein_

"Really, James, this is romance?" Remus rolled his eyes.

"Hush, I'm building my case!" James said.

"Well please hurry and do so," Remus said. "We won't make it to lunch at this rate."

"'**I've been making a list of the things they don't teach you at school. They don't teach you how to love somebody. They don't teach you how to be famous. They don't teach you how to be rich or how to be poor. They don't teach you how to walk away from someone you don't love any longer. They don't teach you how to know what's going on in someone else's mind. They don't teach you what to say to someone who's dying. They don't teach you anything worth knowing.' –Neil Gaiman ," **James continued. "Doesn't sound like romance to you, Remus?"

"He was just being silly…" Remus swallowed nervously.

"'_People react to fear, not love - they don't teach that in Sunday School, but it's true,' –Leonardo da Vinci," _James read his response. Remus hoped the quote Sirius had used to respond was on a different parchment.

"'_**Have you ever been in love?" **_Remus felt his heart skip a beat. He had forgotten about the last few quotes- they had been getting more and more intimate. _**"Horrible isn't it? It makes you so vulnerable. It opens your chest and it opens up your heart and it means that someone can get inside you and mess you up.'" **_

"_I've learned that people will forget what you said, people will forget what you did, but people will never forget how you made them feel." –Maya Angelou. _Even as Remus remembered the quotes leading up to this one, it did nothing to stop James from continuing to read the quote.

"_**You build up all these defenses, you build up a whole suit of armor, so that nothing can hurt you, then one stupid person, no different from any other stupid person, wanders into your stupid life...You give them a piece of you," **_

"_**To love is to risk not being loved in return. To hope is to risk pain. To try is to risk failure, but risk must be taken because the greatest hazard in life is to risk nothing," –Unknown Author.**_ Remus didn't know why James hadn't started out with the quotes he was thinking about if he was trying to prove this was a romance- which it wasn't.

"_**They didn't ask for it. They did something dumb one day, like kiss you or smile at you, and then your life isn't your own anymore. Love takes hostages. It gets inside you. It eats you out and leaves you crying in the darkness, so simple a phrase like 'maybe we should be just friends' turns into a glass splinter working its way into your heart. It hurts. Not just in the imagination. Not just in the mind. It's a soul-hurt, a real gets-inside-you-and-rips-you-apart pain. I hate love,' –Neil Gaiman," **_James said. _"_And you responded,_ 'There is no greater agony than bearing an untold story inside you.'–Mary Angelou."_

"He could be talking about anyone," Remus said.

"Fine," James scowled. _**"Last one. 'Brevior saltare cum deformibus viris est vita," – (**__**Life is too short to dance with ugly men) –Latin Proverb so go to the skip the Valentine's dance with me –Sirius Black**_."

"That's not on there," Remus frowned.

"Yes it is. It's his answer to your last quote," James said, crossing his arms. "Remus, you know I'll accept anything about you. So is there something you want to tell me?"


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks mochiusagi, Miss Pessimistic, SwoopingOwlSavior, Kale, Lizzy0308, Shadow Cat17, TemperedRose, Neutral-Chaotic, and TearfullPixie for reviewing the last chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the quotes.

Sorry if I got any of the Harry Potter spells wrong!

* * *

_"Fine," James scowled. "Last one. __**'Brevior saltare cum deformibus viris est vita," – (Life is too short to dance with ugly men) –Latin Proverb so go to the skip the Valentine's dance with me –Sirius Black."**_

_"That's not on there," Remus frowned._

_"Yes it is. It's his answer to your last quote," James said, crossing his arms. "Remus, you know I'll accept anything about you. So is there something you want to tell me?"_

"I- I…" Remus said. "James, I…"

"You're gay," James said.

"Yes," Remus said.

"And you like Sirius Black," James said.

"What?" Remus sputtered. "No!"

"Really? Because it sounds like he wants to snog you, mate," James said.

"S-snog me?" Remus blushed. "James, he does not want to-"

"He asked you to _skip_ the dance with him. Sounds like he wants to snog to me," James smirked. Remus snatched the parchment out of James' hands, rereading Sirius' quote.

"Why did he ask you to give it to me?" Remus asked. Deceit and a little bit of embarrassment crawled their way into James' sent. Remus frowned at the change in smell, smelling and seeing the sheepishness in James' figure. "He didn't, did he?"

"Well, I, uh-"

"James Potter," Remus growled. "You went through my things, didn't you?"

"Now come on, Remus, don't look like that…"

"Like what James?" Remus said.

"Like you're about to kill me," James gulped.

"James Potter!" Remus snarled, running after James.

"_Stupefy_!" the stunning spell was released and both boys were hit.

"What are you doing?" Lily asked with a frown, pointing her wand at James. "Don't think about running, Potter. Ennervate."

"Remus is trying to kill me!" James whimpered, hiding behind Lily. Lily sighed and pointed her wand at Remus, muttering, "ennervate" again. Remus stumbled forward.

"James stole my mail," Remus scowled.

"Potter, that's a new low," Lily frowned at him.

"But-"

"It doesn't matter. We were just joking around Lily," Remus said. "It doesn't matter. I can't make it anyways." James frowned and moved from behind Lily, putting a hand on his friend's shoulder. He knew Lily knew about Remus' furry little problem but with all the other students in the hallway, he wasn't about to say "werewolf."

"Is your furry little problem acting up again?" James asked.

"Yes, James," Remus rolled his eyes. "Since you snooped through my mail, give Sirius my regards and apology, seeing as you have your next class with him."

"Oh, sure- wait, what?" James demanded.

* * *

"Black," James said. Sirius turned towards James with a frown on his face.

"Potter?" Sirius asked.

"Remus said to er, send his apology. He can't make it for the dance. He has to go home. His mum is sick," James said. Sirius frowned.

"His mum was sick last month," Sirius said.

"Well the poor lady gets sick a lot," James swallowed. "Poor immune system." He didn't like the way the Black heir was observing him like he was a specimen- like he knew James was lying. It didn't seem to matter that the two never knew each other. Sirius seemed to be reading James like a book, even if they had never talked before. Their attention was drawn to the other Slytherins approaching them.

"Sirius, a word," Lucius said.

"I'm not in the mood, Lucius," Sirius frowned.

"Is he bothering you?" Lucius asked, referring to James.

"You know what, we were just about to go play quidditch and catch a snitch together," James smirked. "But it seems like you trampled on that." Sirius looked at James with a raised eyebrow, genuine curiosity and interest glinting in his eyes. James wasn't quite sure what to think- after all, Sirius was the epitome of a pureblood heir_ and_ he was a Slytherin… but Remus seemed to like him so there was a chance he'd be seeing more and more of Black later on.

"Sirius, your parents don't like the people you're becoming acquainted with," Lucius said. "And I'm becoming worried myself. Half blood trash and Mudbloods-"

"Densaugeo!"

"Furnunculus!"

When James calmed himself down, he realized that Sirius had also thrown a spell. The Black heir was standing over the Slytherins dangerously.

"You know who my family is. I know you want to marry my cousin," Sirius growled. "Call Remus Lupin trash again and I will do more than make you grow warts… and I think Potter will be more than happy to help me. Get him out of here." Sirius ordered the only Slytherin left standing with a jerk of his wand. The Slytherin scurried to help his other housemates.

"What was that about?" James asked.

"What do you think it was about?" Sirius responded.

"Black-"

"Man is least himself when he talks in his own person. Give him a mask, and he will tell you the truth(1)," Sirius said.

"Is that your way of saying to make Halloween come early?" James asked with a frown.

"You never know," Sirius grinned. "The grim could decide to make an early appearance." James found himself grinning back.

"This could be the start of a beautiful friendship, Black," James said but then his expression turned serious. "But first, I want to know your intentions towards Remus. Right after we run away from McGonagall."

"Let's go," James nodded.

* * *

Remus didn't want to be heading to where he was headed. He didn't want to have to do this every month. He wanted to be at the dance, where he knew James was trying to ask Lily to dance, where Peter was encouraging him from the background and- and he wanted to be with Sirius. He wanted to have been able to accept the young man's invitation.

"You're going to see your mum?"

"Sirius," Remus frowned, turning around. "Why aren't you at the dance?"

"The person I wanted to be my date turned me down," Sirius said. "Care to dance with me before you leave?"

"Sirius, I can't, really-" Remus protested.

"Remus, what harm could one dance do?" Sirius smirked. Remus glanced between the setting sun and Sirius with wide, scared eyes. Sirius stepped forward and pulled Remus into his chest. "Dance with me." Remus allowed Sirius to position them, even taking the girl's part.

"Sirius… I really need to get going," Remus frowned.

"When are you getting back?" Sirius asked, tightening his grip on Remus' waist.

"Maybe tomorrow night," Remus said nervously.

"Wait for me by moonlight, watch for me by moonlight, I'll come to thee by moonlight, though hell should bar the way(2)," Sirius said.

"I hate that quote," Remus whispered.

"Why do you hate it?" Sirius asked.

"I just do- Sirius, I need to go. _Now_," Remus urged.

"I'll walk you," Sirius offered.

"Thank you but no," Remus declined. "Please, just go back to the dance-"

"Why won't you let me walk you?" Sirius asked, following Remus as he made his way towards the Whomping Willow. Remus prayed that Sirius wouldn't know where they were heading but Remus didn't have time for detours.

"Sirius, please!" Remus said. "Go back!"

"Remus-" Sirius was pushed out of the way as the boys unknowingly stepped into the reach of the Whomping Willow and the branches slammed down on them. "Remus!" Remus was thrown away from Sirius. Remus rolled out of the way as the branches slammed down again.

"Immobulus!" Remus drew his wand and pointed it at the Whomping Willow, calming it. He ran to Sirius and Sirius noticed with fascination that the boy's eyes were beginning to turn gold. "Sirius, go, please! Please!"

"Remus, I-" Sirius was cut off with a kiss from Remus.

"Please go back," Remus begged.

"Remus-" Sirius said but then he saw Remus' pleading expression. "Okay. You'll explain to me later?" Remus nodded, pushing Sirius away but the Slytherin grabbed Remus' waist and kissed him again, slipping his tongue into Remus' mouth without waiting for permission, exploring it. He noticed that Remus' teeth were sharp and it only served to make him want more. Remus pulled away quickly.

"Go!" Remus begged. Sirius watched in confusion as Remus disappeared underground in a passageway that was barely noticeable. He remembered what tree he was by only when the Whomping Willow slammed into him, sending him out of the tree's range. Not knowing the freezing charm Remus had used (which was pathetic because he knew so many dark curses and not a simple freezing charm), he was only left with only one option- limping back to Hogwarts.

"What the hell is going on?" Sirius groaned, knowing that after paying a visit to Madame Pomfrey, he was also paying another visit to one James Potter.

* * *

(1)- Oscar Wilde

(2)- Alfred Noyes


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks a123hotie, wolftracks17, The Scratch Man, mochiusagi, Miss Pessimistic, Shadow Cat17, TearfullPixie, TemperedRose, and imSiriuslyLupin4you for reviewing!

Thanks a123hotie for having such good eyes! Remus _is_ a half blood, isn't he? I made the correction!

* * *

"When anything is forbidden, everything which leads to the same result is also forbidden," –Latin Proverb

"…_Because when you're __**me**__, nothing is acceptable, and I refuse to shrivel up if I can't die so I have to do something and therefore anything I do is forbidden," –Remus Lupin_

"…_**Because when you're **__me,__** everything has to be perfect, making everything forbidden seem like a luxury," –Sirius Black**_

"…Because when you're given everything, you want what you can't have," –James Potter

"…Because in order to fit in, to be accepted, you have to go along with the crowd," –Peter Pettigrew

"…Because when there are times when you have to help the ones you care about, even if your methods are a little unorthodox," –Lily Evans

* * *

He really shouldn't have been hard to find. James Potter should be easy to find. He should be dancing and being the belle of the ball. He should be all over the place. Basically, the point was Sirius couldn't find James and it was beginning to grate on his nerves. He wasn't even around that red head!

"Evans!" Sirius said. "Oi, Evans!" The red head turned towards Sirius with a confused look. She walked towards him, leaving her shocked and giggling friends behind her. They both pointedly ignored the girls giggling, "maybe he's going to ask her to dance!" and things of that nature.

"Black?" Lily asked.

"Where's your stalker?" Sirius asked bluntly.

"You mean Potter?" Lily asked. "Although you're right… he is my stalker…"

"Evans, have you seen him?" Sirius persisted.

"Actually no, I haven't," Lily said. "But he's probably with Peter in the library."

"Them? In the library?" Sirius scoffed.

"I know it sounds crazy," Lily said. "But Remus seems to be a good influence on them."

"Right. Thanks," Sirius said, walking out of the dance, ignoring the girls trying to get his attention. He made his way to the library, thankful that people were out of the corridors. He entered the library quietly and sure enough, found Peter and James.

"James, why aren't we at the dance? We could be picking up birds- you could be picking up Lily!" Peter hastily corrected when James glared at him. "Come on, James. This is boring. We've been over these books hundreds of times since we found out." Sirius frowned. Found out what?

"Are birds more important than Remus?" James hissed.

"Hey mates, couldn't help but overhear," Sirius sauntered over to the two, making them jump. He picked up a book, despite Peter and James' attempt to dive for it. "What's so important that you're not slobbering over the red bird, Potter? Werewolves? What do werewolves have to do with-" Sirius cut himself off.

* * *

'"_**A dreamer is one who can only find his way by moonlight, and his punishment is that he sees the dawn before the rest of the world," –Oscar Wilde**_

Hadn't Remus freaked out because of that quote?

"_It is the people who can do nothing who find nothing to do, and the secret to happiness in this world is not only to be useful, but to be forever elevating one's uses." –Sarah Orne Jewtte'_

And if he had freaked out, the quote that had confused Sirius made perfect sense.

* * *

'_"Wait for me by moonlight, watch for me by moonlight, I'll come to thee by moonlight, though hell should bar the way(2)," Sirius said._

_"I hate that quote," Remus whispered._ Because he hates the moonlight. Because hell didn't bar the way just figuratively- it barred it _literally_. For a werewolf, the moon was hell. Even knowing Fenrir Greyback because of his parents, Sirius knew the transformations were hell.

_"Why do you hate it?" Sirius asked._

_"I just do- Sirius, I need to go. __Now__," Remus urged.'_

* * *

Sirius looked outside the window and sure enough, there was full moon.

"Remus… Remus is a werewolf," Sirius swallowed.

"No- we're just-" James glanced at Peter nervously, like a deer caught in the headlights.

"We're j-just c-curious about them. W-we have D-Defense A-a-against the D-d-dark arts t-together and we- we knew h-he'd be gone so-" Peter said.

"You can't lie for shit, Pettigrew," Sirius snarled.

"Fine. What _if_ Remus is a werewolf, Black?" a female voice demanded. "What if he is? What would you do then?" Sirius turned around to see one Lily Evans in all her fiery glory with her want out- and pointed at him.

"Evans, you should really put that away," Sirius taunted. "Someone could lose an eye."

"If you think of hurting Remus in any way, I _will_ obliviate your memories right here and now," Lily snapped. "So speak now, Black, or forever hold your peace."

"Put that away, Evans. I'm not going to tell anyone," Sirius rolled his eyes. "Half of the crap that's in these books is a load of bull. Crosses don't stop werewolves and there doesn't have to be a full moon for a werewolf to transform if they really want to."

"How do you know this?" James asked.

"You forget who my family is," Sirius said. "I'm glad someone does." He walked past Lily and stormed up to his dorm. Once he got there, he was unable to stop himself from staring at the full moon. He didn't sleep that night.

* * *

"Peter will be here soon," Sirius paused at the door to the infirmary upon hearing James' voice.

"I took notes for you, Remus. I didn't trust them to do it for you,"

"Thank you, Lily," Remus said.

"Potter, Evans, I need to talk to him," Sirius opened the door. Lily and James jumped but neither of them moved. Remus tensed up. Lily laid a hand on his arm.

"Black-" Lily said.

"Lily, James, its fine," Remus said. "Make sure Peter saves me chocolate," James and Lily exchanged reluctant glances before leaving but not before Lily bumped shoulders with Sirius.

"I do not make empty threats," Lily warned quietly before following James out.

"You know," Remus said quietly.

"You're a mess," Sirius blurted out.

"Why thank you, Sirius," Remus rolled his eyes.

"No, that's- that's not what I meant," Sirius said. "Why aren't you complaining? You look a mess, you must be feeling awful-"

"The more you complain…" Remus interrupted, "the longer Merlin lets you live." (1)

"Remus-"

"It's a miracle I'm here at Hogwarts," Remus said. "I can't complain about anything. Do you know how lucky I am as a werewolf to have these chances? Do you know how great my life has been? I have friends- actual friends who accept me for _me_. If you don't accept me Sirius… you can tell the headmaster. I'll be out of Hogwarts-"

"Damn it, Remus! That's not what I want!" Sirius snapped.

"Then what do you want?" Remus asked. Sirius threw his hands up in the air. He grabbed Remus' face in his hands and kissed him, shocking Remus into silence.

"I do my thing and you do yours. I am not in this world to live up to your expectations, and you are not in this world to live up to mine. You are you and I am I, and if by chance we find each other, then it is beautiful. If not, it can't be helped,(2)" Sirius said. "Just let me help someway…"

"How?" Remus whispered.

"I-I don't know… Complain to me, I don't care… just…" Sirius said and Remus pulled him into a hug.

"Thank you," Remus said.

* * *

(1)- "The more you complain, the longer god lets you live." –From what I could tell, this was on a bumper sticker. I changed it to Merlin because I'm not involving any religion in here, I don't plan to and I refuse to disclose if I have a religion or what religion I am if I do have one.

(2)- Frederick Perls


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks angelvan105, deatheagle202, cellowings, mochiusagi, Shadow Cat17, TemperedRose, TearfullPixie, heartXofXtheXstorm, and imSiriuslyLupin4you for reviewing!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

So I was looking at my classmate's book and I happen to see the author is Neil Gaiman and I thought the name sounded familiar… so guess what quote I've used of his?

"I've been making a list of the things they don't teach you at school. They don't teach you how to love somebody. They don't teach you how to be famous. They don't teach you how to be rich or how to be poor. They don't teach you how to walk away from someone you don't love any longer. They don't teach you how to know what's going on in someone else's mind. They don't teach you what to say to someone who's dying. They don't teach you anything worth knowing." –Neil Gaiman

* * *

_"If you cannot convince them, confuse them," -Harry S. Truman_

"Potter, a word," Sirius said. James left Peter with the present company they were in, leaving them to wonder what _Sirius Black_ wanted with _James Potter_. Sirius wondered how fast the news of his association with Potter would reach his mother and how fast she could send a howler.

"Call me James, since you're going to be hanging out more around Remus," he said.

"Only if you call me Sirius," Sirius agreed.

"Are you ever serious?" James smirked.

"I am always Sirius," Sirius couldn't help but smirk.

"So I don't think you called me over here to discuss our names," James said.

"No, I didn't," Sirius said. "I wanted to talk to you about what you were doing in the library."

"Researching," James said.

"Researching what?" Sirius asked. James shifted uneasily. "Come on, I already know the major thing. What could be worse?"

"It's illegal," James said finally.

"You're forgetting who my family is," Sirius reminded him.

"We're trying to become animagus," James gave in.

"Who?" Sirius blinked.

"Me and Peter,"

"You and who?"

"Sirius…"

"Isn't Peter just barely passing all of his classes?" Sirius asked.

"Well yes but-"

"Then why is he trying to attempt that?" Sirius asked.

"Because we're Remus' friends!" James snapped. "And you can't tell Remus or Lily we're planning this- he doesn't know. Plus, I don't want to get his hopes up if we can't do it." Sirius nodded.

"Fine, I won't tell them," Sirius said. "On one condition."

"What's that?" James asked suspiciously.

"I want to become one too," Sirius said. "Deal?"

"Deal," James grinned, grabbing Sirius' extended hand.

"Why aren't you telling Evans? She seems like she'd be more competent then Pettigrew," Sirius said.

"Because she won't approve… and I don't want her to get hurt. Good conversation, Sirius," he said as they entered the hospital wing.

"A conversation is a dialogue, not a monologue(1), James," Remus said without looking up from his book.

"I was not monopolizing the conversation!" James looked offended.

"That's why there are so few good conversations: due to scarcity, two intelligent talkers seldom meet (1)," Sirius chimed in, smirking at James as Remus gave him an appreciative smile for completing the quote.

"Wait a minute, are you saying I'm not a good conversationalist?" James huffed, crossing his arms.

"Two things are infinite: the universe and human stupidity; and I'm not sure about the universe (2)," Remus said.

"So you are calling me stupid!" James crossed his arms.

"Are you the representatives for all humans?" Remus asked dryly.

"I know that you believe you understand what you think I said, but I'm not sure you realize that what you heard is not what I meant (3)," Sirius said.

"What?" James blinked.

"I don't know either, mate," Sirius said, clapping James on the shoulder.

"Don't involve me in your quote battle! My brain shuts down after-"

"I wasn't aware your brain even started, Potter," Lily said dryly. "Hello, Remus, Black."

"Evans," Sirius responded. "You know, James has started to call me Sirius. Why don't you take the same courtesy? I might be tempted to hex you if you keep calling me Black." Lily regarded him with a raised eyebrow and ignored James as he watched Sirius wearily.

"Alright, if you insist, _Sirius_. But if you continue calling me Evans, I will return that temptation," Lily said. "And I can match any hex you throw at me."

"Then it's a deal," Sirius grinned.

"There's a lot of those being made today," James said absentmindedly.

"Did you say something James?" Remus asked.

"Nope, not a thing!"

* * *

And fourth year passed quickly for the students. Remus quickly learned that when Sirius wasn't on his side, he was on James' side (which was most of the time). Lily learned that instead of one trouble maker and two who went along with the trouble maker, she now had _two_trouble makers... but even she couldn't always keep a straight face when Sirius and James teamed up. Peter learned that Sirius was a force to be reckoned with... and he wasn't quite sure where he stood with the Black and that made him nervous but he was very stubborn about staying near James. Sirius learned that kisses with Remus were few and far in between but he didn't have much time to think about it because James often busied both of them with pranks (which they made sure to make it seem as if they weren't involved in the pranks together because Sirius and Remus had come out to the school yet and they weren't even sure if they were dating. After the first time, James had stopped asking and Remus and Sirius didn't clarify, always managing to avoid the subject even when Lily and Peter asked) and when he wasn't pulling pranks, he was looking up books on becoming and animagus. Needless to say, they weren't making much progress. James learned that Remus smiled more around Sirius and that you should probably look at a Shakespeare quote and understand what it means before you give it to the girl you fancy.

* * *

"Absence makes the heart grow fonder (4)," Remus said as he and Sirius avoided looking at each other as they got off the train. They stood across from each other.

"Sure didn't work with me and my parents," Sirius grumbled.

"You'll write?" Remus asked.

"Of course," Sirius said. "Don't be offended if I don't get all of your letters. Mum might intercept a few… and Kreacher… well, never mind about Kreacher. I've told you about him." Remus winced with a nod.

"Sin from thy lips? O trespass sweetly urged! Give me my sin again," Sirius said.

"Don't quote Shakespeare," Remus winced.

"Yes sir," Sirius said.

"I'm not a teacher," Remus said.

"Maybe you will be,"

"You don't respect teachers,"

"I could,"

"Not,"

"Probably true,"

"'Probably'?" Remus scoffed. "I think I see my dad." He pointed to a man looking every direction for his child except for the one he was in.

"I guess you'd better go," Sirius said.

"Mmm," Remus hesitated as he picked up his bags. Sirius turned away and began to leave but Remus grabbed his shoulder, pulling him in for a gentle kiss.

"I'll see you fifth year," Remus whispered.

* * *

(1) "A conversation is a dialogue, not a monologue. That's why there are so few good conversations: due to scarcity, two intelligent talkers seldom meet,"** -**Truman Capote

(2) Albert Einstein

(3) Robert McCloskey

(4) American Proverb


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the quotes.

Thanks Bob Loves Larry, mochiusagi, Shadow Cat17, TearfullPixie, TemperedRose, imSiriuslyLupin4you, angelvan105, and cutegixie for reviewing the last chapter!

There are fifty-five reviews! Thank you so much everyone who's been reviewing!

Sorry this is a little overdue! But I couldn't update but obviously I can now!

* * *

"_Beware the person of one book," –Latin Proverb_

Remus would have liked that quote, Sirius decided. It was why he scribbled it down hastily on the back of his letter to Remus before sending it off with the owl. His summer sucked. His brother was becoming mind washed. His parents had one set minds. His "fraternizing" with Remus and Peter were looked down upon. He had been locked in his room for two days with Kreacher bringing food (and Sirius wasn't sure if the house elf spat in it or not) and he wasn't sure whether he was locked in because of his parents' or his own will.

Sirius just really wanted to get away from them.

If they knew the heir of Black was gay and dating a half blood… well, Sirius couldn't help but laugh at that.

* * *

"_For everything you have missed, you have gained something else, and for everything you gain, you lose something else," –Ralph Waldo Emerson _

Peter may have gained a "friend" and Remus may have gained a… a boyfriend? No one was clarifying anything. Remus and Sirius were as platonic as they were during the school year apparently- which meant kissing no one but each other and yet not calling the other his boyfriend. He had asked James what was going on between them. James had about the same idea he did- which was none at all, but he, unlike Peter, was more than comfortable enough with intruding on Remus' and Sirius' time, usually throwing himself across their laps.

Peter wasn't sure if he liked the new relationship, if it could be called that. Remus was spending more and more time with Sirius. The boys were already spending a lot of time sneaking around trying to become animagi enough that Peter had the feeling Sirius didn't exactly care for him. He was beginning to feel left out.

He didn't like it.

* * *

"_Your intelligence is measured by those around you; if you spend your days with idiots you seal your own fate," –Unknown Author _

Lily knew she was brilliant. She was the smartest witch of her year. She wasn't being narcissistic or arrogant. She just owned up to what she had.

And yet she hung around people like Potter and Black- Sirius. Even though she could probably take Sirius, she had heard about his family's reputation with the Dark Arts. There was a time and place for everything. If dueling Sirius Black could be avoided, she would avoid it. Sirius, and she was loathe to admit that James too, were no slouches. Although James never tried in class and Sirius sneered at everything beneath him, they were smart. Pettigrew… Pettigrew was nice. Remus was truly intelligent. She had no idea why he chose people like Potter to befriend.

But although they weren't idiots, Lily had to admit they were loyal. There was just something about that group that drew her to them. She would even admit to missing them- unless Potter was trying to bestow gift upon her. She could live without the cupids following her saying, "James Potter loves Lily Evans," or roses exploding out of her desk (in every class) every time she sat down.

But a small part of her was willing to admit that she missed them- the boys, not the gifts.

She could really live without the gifts.

* * *

"_Don't wait. The time will never be just right," –Napoleon Hill_

James Potter didn't wait. He didn't wait to ask Lily out. He never knew when she could say yes. He didn't hesitate in suggesting to Peter about becoming animagi. He wasn't going to sit around and wait. An opportunity could fly right by him like a snitch or even a quaffle, hopefully a bludger because bludgers hurt- and that wasn't the point.

The point was, James Potter didn't sit around and wait, which was why he was writing a letter for his "dearest Lily" to mail to Remus so that he could send the letter to Lily.

There was no time to waste!

* * *

"_When one's expectations are reduced to zero, one really appreciates everything one does have," –Stephen Hawking_

Remus didn't expect much. He was lucky to have friends, being a werewolf. He was lucky his parents hadn't put him down or abandoned him when he had been turned. He was lucky he hadn't been killed. He was lucky to get into Hogwarts. He didn't expect to have friends at Hogwarts- especially ones who understood and accepted him for who he was. He didn't expect to be a good wizard. He didn't even expect to have a- a boyfriend? He wasn't exactly sure what he and Sirius were. He didn't even expect to get a job after graduation.

But he couldn't help but smile every time an owl came into view with a letter for him.

And then he opened James with a roll of his eyes after pulling out the letter for Lily.

'Sorry Lily,' he thought guiltily as he sent James' letter off to Lily with an apology letter of his own. He noticed Sirius' owl perched outside the window, pecking angrily at the closed window. Remus got up and let the owl in, opening Sirius' letter to reveal one thing.

"I believe you should live each day as if it is your last, which is why I don't have any clean laundry, because, come on, who wants to wash clothes on the last day of their life?"- Unknown Author

Remus laughed and sent his reply back quickly.

_Do your laundry. I won't kiss you if you stink. -Remus_

* * *

_"Life is not measured by the number of breaths we take, but by the moments that take our breath away," -Hilary Cooper_

Muggle kids didn't look forward to school the way the students of Hogwarts did. Hogwarts... Hogwarts was like a second home. Of course, there were the kids who enjoyed going back to school to meet their friends and the ones who were just bored over the summer, but Hogwarts was something altogether different. To some, Hogwarts was even more of a home than their home. To James Potter, it meant being back with his friends and being able to cause as much trouble as he wanted. To Lily Evans, it meant being amongst people like her and people who didn't discriminate against her for being a witch. To Peter Pettigrew, it meant going away from home but returning to friends. To Remus Lupin, it meant being around people who either didn't know he was a werewolf and the ones that did, truly cared for him. To Sirius Black, it meant going home to people he actually cared about.

Now they were going back.

"Remus!" James shouted.

"James," Remus smiled tiredly. He expected to be hugged until he suffocated so he was surprised when he was greeted by a gentle hug.

"I know it was a few days ago," James whispered. Remus nodded gratefully and James released him. "Have you seen Lily?"

"She's probably on the train," Remus mused. "We're prefects, you know."

"I know, you wrote me," James grinned. "Where're Peter and Sirius?"

"I saw Peter but lost him in the crowd. I haven't seen... I'll be right back," Remus cut himself off when he saw the Black heir, standing by himself and looking straight at Remus. Remus made his way towards Sirius and Sirius dropped his luggage, beginning to make his way towards Remus. Sirius reached for him and pulled him into a hard embrace but Remus didn't even care as his bruises and cuts were brushed uncomfortably. All that mattered that he was back.

"I missed you," Remus said.

"I missed you too," Sirius said, the corner of his mouth lifting up into a smile. "I did my laundry."

"I can smell that," Remus chuckled, kissing the Black heir.

It was good to be going home.


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks parakeetwuvs, mochiusagi, SwoopingOwlSavior, Miss Pessimistic, angelvan105, cutegixie, SyC0bEaR, The Scratch Man, Shadow Cat17, and imSiriuslyLupin4you for reviewing the last chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Sorry this took so long to get out!

* * *

"_Woman's influence is powerful, especially when she wants something," –Josh Billings _

Lily Evans, while not included in the quote battle that was going on between Remus and Sirius, had her own favorite quotes. When Lily wanted something, she got it. She wasn't spoiled, per se, she just put her mind to something and she got it.

What she wanted right now was for Remus and Sirius' relationship to be defined. As in, them being able to say, "Hi, I'm Remus/Sirius and this is my boyfriend, Sirius/Remus." Yes, Lily wanted that for her friend and Sirius… Black was more of an acquaintance at this point in time.

"Remus!" Lily huffed, marching her way up to her friend's dorms. "Remus!"

"Lily?" Remus asked, opening the door. "What's wrong? We don't have prefect duties tonight-"

"I need to talk to you," Lily said, grabbing his hand and pulling him with her.

"Lily!" Remus protested as they rushed down the stairs. "Can we slow down? What's this about?" Lily didn't stop or answer until they were out of the dorm in an empty hallway. Then she halted abruptly and Remus ran into her. She held her arms out to balance him and he smiled apologetically.

"You know if James saw this he'd-"

"Well if James and the rest of us knew what you and Sirius were, he wouldn't freak out," Lily scowled and the smile disappeared off of Remus' face.

"Lily…"

"No, Remus, this has been going on for months! Last year, the summer, and now this!" Lily said. "It's obvious he fancies you and you fancy him! Why aren't you two calling each other boyfriend and-"

"Lily. It's complicated," Remus said.

"No, it's not!" Lily said indignantly.

"Lily," Remus growled and Lily stopped. She looked at Remus. Really looked at him. He had taken a step backwards from her and his eyes were cold. His jaw was set stubbornly. She knew this Remus. This was the Remus that left no room for negotiation. "Just drop it."

"But Remus-"

"Lily, why don't you take your own advice?" Remus asked.

"What?" Lily froze. "I told you-"

"I'm not talking about James. I'm talking about Snape," Remus snapped.

"S-Severus?" she stuttered. "You're crazy…"

"Am I?" Remus asked, raising an eyebrow. "He's your best friend. You still try and make time for him despite James- and other guys- asking you out and being in opposing houses. It's not that big of a jump."

"It's not the same!" Lily said.

"Isn't it?" Remus asked, walking away. Lily shook in anger, grabbing the banister.

"_Advice is like castor oil, easy enough to give but dreadful uneasy to take," –Josh Billings _

"Oh, look, if it isn't Evans!"

"Mulciber," Evans grounded out.

"What's wrong? Where's your boyfriend?" he sneered. "Not here shouting you confessions of love?"

"Potter is not her boyfriend,"

"Sev," Lily breathed. Severus looked at her and he looked as if he wanted to say something- they both did. That didn't really matter because Lily knew anything important she could say now would be ruined by Mulciber.

And Severus wouldn't defend her.

"I'll… I'll see you later, Sev," Lily forced out. She missed Severus' longing look as she turned around quickly, robes fluttering behind her as she walked.

Instead of heading back to the dormitory, she began heading outside. She didn't notice the Black heir catching a glimpse of her and excusing himself from the Slytherin girls he was talking to, subtly following her outside. He watched as she seated herself in the light rain. Knowing she was a sensible girl, he figured she'd get up out of the rain. When it began pouring, Sirius headed out into the rain with a sigh.

"Lily. It's raining," Sirius drawled.

"I'm well aware," Lily said.

"You'll catch cold," Sirius said.

"I'll deal with it," Lily said.

"Lily," Sirius sighed.

"Sirius," Lily snapped. Sirius rolled his eyes and then looked around. He held his hand out of her. She looked at it, confused with wide, green eyes. Sirius gave her an impatient look and waved his hand.

"Well come on. We haven't got all the rain time in the world," Sirius said.

"What are you doing?" Lily asked.

"Asking you to dance," Sirius said.

"You don't know how to dance," Lily huffed but she took his hand anyways.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that," Sirius smirked. He began positioning her and Lily didn't even notice until he took a step forward, forcing her to take a surprising step backward in their waltz.

"Sirius, I don't know how to-"

"Why ever not?" Sirius asked, his smirk ever present. "'Dancing is a wonderful training for girls, it's the first way you learn to guess what a man is going to do before he does it(1).'"

"You're gay," she said pointedly.

"True," Sirius mused.

"How'd you learn to dance?" she asked.

"Let us read and let us dance - two amusements that will never do any harm to the world(2)," Sirius murmured.

"Pureblood thing?"

"Yes," Sirius said. "Although surprisingly, I didn't mind the dancing part so much. I was gorgeous on the floor."

"Shouldn't you be dancing with, I dunno, Remus?" Lily asked. Sirius' steps faltered, causing Lily to also miss a beat.

"It's…" Sirius hesitated.

"If you say complicated, Sirius, Merlin so help me, I will hex you into oblivion," Lily warned. Sirius' arms dropped and he took a step backwards.

"The full moon's tonight," Sirius said shortly. "Cast a warming spell on yourself, Lily. Don't catch a cold." He left her standing in the rain. When the lightning flashed, Lily decided it was time to get out of the rain.

* * *

The full moon… how could she have forgotten that? That must have been why Remus' temper had been so short with her. It didn't matter- what he said, while it had hurt, hadn't it been true? After all, the truth hurt(3).

She walked to the hospital wing, chocolate in her arms. She purposefully took small steps to get to Remus. When she reached the door, she took a surprised step backwards when the door swung open and Sirius Black appeared. He reached forward and steadied her easily.

"Lily, so good to see you," he said, a red blush marring his cheeks. "I hope you're happy."

"Happy? About what? Sirius, what are you talking about?" she asked, following him as he walked away. "Sirius!"

"I asked him out, happy?" Sirius demanded.

"And?" Lily demanded. "What'd he say?"

"He said yes. What, did you think he'd say no?" Sirius snorted. He paused and then turned around, kissing her on the cheek. "Thanks, Lily. And don't tell James about that, me kissing your cheek- he'll have my head." She held her cheek as she watched the Slytherin walk away. Taking a deep breath, she walked into the hospital room and as usual, Remus was the only patient in the hospital wing.

"Remus," she breathed.

"Hey," he smiled weakly. "Please tell me that's Lily Evan's homemade chocolate."

"Of course," she said. "Went into the kitchens just for you."

"Careful, Lily, you'll lose your halo," he said.

* * *

"Oh dear cousin," Sirius froze. He hated that voice.

"Bellatrix," he said coolly. "What can I do for you?"

"Well for starters, you can tell me what you were doing dancing with the Gryffindor princess,"

* * *

"I'm sorry, about yesterday-" Remus said.

"No. Don't. I'm sorry," Lily said.

"No-" Remus said.

"But-" Lily said.

"Don't-" Remus said. They stopped and looked at each other to laugh. Lily gave his hand a squeeze when she saw James and Peter come in. She bid him goodbye and went out of the hospital wing. Her eyes connected with Severus'. She closed her eyes but a very important thought wouldn't occur to her until later.

What was he doing near the hospital wing?

"_Each player must accept the cards life deals him or her: but once they are in hand, he or she alone must decide how to play the cards in order to win the game." –Voltaire _

* * *

(1) Christopher Morley

(2) Voltaire

(3) The truth hurts- unknown author/proverb


	11. Chapter 11

Thanks Eminnis, Sasparilla123, bones-angel, mochiusagi, cutegixie, SyC0bEaR, Ryder Bellamiren, angelvan105, Shadow Cat17, TearfullPixie, and SwoopingOwlSavior for reviewing the last chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the quotes.

Anyone see their quotes in this chapter?

* * *

"_The more that you read, the more things you will know. The more that you learn, the more places you'll go," –Dr. Seuss _

Remus read a lot. Anyone who had even heard of the Gryffindor knew that Remus read a lot. Remus liked to learn. Remus didn't really have a choice but to make his record outstanding. He wasn't like other kids. He wasn't like James or Sirius who's family statuses would get them hired just about anywhere. He wasn't like Lily who, not only had the advantage of looks and brains, had the advantage of not being a werewolf. He was smarter than Peter but anyone would take Peter over Remus because of what Remus was and what Peter wasn't.

Remus wasn't going to be able to go many places, of that he was sure but it wouldn't be due to lack of trying.

Although, surprisingly, his reading and learning had taken him to someplace he never suspected he'd be- in a relationship, with one Sirius Orion Black.

Remus had suspected something was wrong with Sirius when he hesitated to approach him the first time after Sirius had asked him to go steady. At first, he had thought it was nervousness. They had decided only their close friends were to know and they had yet to tell anyone but Lily. However, when Sirius didn't hesitate to sit next to him, Remus knew it was something else that was bothering Sirius.

"Sirius, is something bothering you?" Remus asked quietly. They were sitting on top of one of the moving staircases after hours. With Remus being a prefect, it was easy to sneak around.

"No," Sirius said.

"Sirius," Remus nudged the Black heir playfully. "What's wrong?"

"Prejudices are what fools use for reason(1)," Sirius said.

"Alright?" Remus said skeptically. Sirius sighed and stood up, brushing his robes off. He turned towards the banister and rested his elbows upon it and his chin on his hands.

"I saw Lily sitting out in the rain," Sirius said. "Decided to cheer the bird up. Asked her to dance." Remus felt a tinge of jealousy that Sirius had asked _Lily _to dance and not Remus (although he had before) but Remus dismissed the feeling immediately when Sirius continued. "We danced. Bellatrix saw us."

"Isn't… she your cousin?" Remus asked.

"Don't remind me," Sirius said, running his hands through his hair.

"What does that mean then? That Bellatrix saw you?" Remus asked.

"Blackmail," Sirius said, turning around to face Remus with a self deprecating smile. "She thinks Lily and I are together- and she has pictures to, ah, 'prove' it. She's already sent them to my folks." He laughed and Remus saw a brief similarity between Sirius and the family he tried so hard to avoid.

"You… you didn't tell her otherwise," Remus said. Sirius stopped laughing when he heard Remus' tone.

"She didn't believ me when I denied it," Sirius corrected. "You don't approve." Remus looked away and ignored Sirius' hand to help him up when he saw Remus was about to stand up. He brushed his robes off like Sirius had moment earlier and stood next to Sirius.

"Have you even told Lily this?" Remus asked.

"We've talked," Sirius said.

"And?"

"And what?"

"What conclusion have you reached?" Remus asked.

"I thought we said we didn't want people to know," Sirius said quietly.

"We did," Remus said.

"That doesn't give me much of a choice," Sirius said.

"You're going to tell your parents you're dating her," Remus said.

"I don't like it," Sirius said.

"What did Lily say?"

"She doesn't like it either," Sirius said.

"Well we can't tell people," Remus said.

"Why not?" Sirius demanded. "Tell me why the hell not!" Remus took a deep breath and looked away from Sirius. Sirius thought that Remus wasn't going to answer him.

"The werewolf who changed me? He knows your family," Remus smiled grimly. Sirius paled.

"Greyback? _Fenrir Greyback_ turned you?" Sirius demanded.

"I disapprove of what you say, but I will defend to the death your right to say it(1)," Remus whispered, pressing a hand to Sirius' cheek. "Tell the world that you and Lily are dating… just don't bring me anywhere near Greyback… you should probably go back to the dorms."

"Remus… don't you care?" Sirius asked.

"You don't get it. There's not a thing in my life that I don't care about(2)," Remus said. "Well, except for the wolf." Sirius watched as Remus left his side and he didn't look up when Lily joined him.

"How did he take it?" she asked quietly.

"He doesn't like it," Sirius said. "What did you expect?"

"You know that we-"

"It is always a silly thing to give advice, but to give good advice is fatal (3)," Sirius interrupted. "And why are you doing this?"

"What do you mean? I'm helping a friend," Lily said.

"Lily, you can't lie worth bull," Sirius said.

"I… it puts off things longer," Lily said.

"Like deciding between Snivellus and James?" Sirius asked. Lily swallowed.

"I don't fancy either of them," Lily crossed her arms.

"Liar," Sirius said. "You're just using this as an excuse to put them off longer."

"A man who will not lie to a woman has very little consideration for her feelings(4)," Lily said.

"How very _Slytherin _of you," Sirius said, pretending she had never said anything. "You know, I don't remember inviting you into Remus' and my quote battle."

"You invited me into the relationship. It's a package deal," Lily said and then she sighed. "Why can't you two just come out?"

"Because my family would never allow me to be gay, let alone with a werewolf," Sirius said. "Not to mention people will start paying more attention to Remus if he's with me. _The Daily Prophet_ will want a piece of him. He'll hardly be able to keep his secret if that happens."

* * *

"_Everything is simpler than you think and at the same time more complex than you imagine," –Johann Wolfgang von Goethe _

(1) Voltaire

(2) 2 was a variation of, "You don't get it. There's not a thing that I DON'T cherish!" –Cloud Strife, Advent Children because I'm pretty sure that didn't come out in the 1970's and I didn't know where else to put it.

(3) Oscar Wilde

(4) Olin Miller


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Thanks Ryder Bellamiren, Miss Pessimistic, Sasparilla123, Shadow Cat17, Justtmeee, cutegixie, TearfullPixie, Eminnis, TemperedRose, SyC0bEaR, imSiriuslyLupin4you, and angelvan105 for reviewing the last chapter!

Thanks Miss Pessimistic for reviewing chapter 10!

* * *

"_Friendship marks a life even more deeply than love. Love risks degenerating into obsession, friendship is never anything but sharing," –Elie Wiesel _

There were times when Remus honestly forgot he didn't have to share Sirius. There were times when they were just a normal couple or even just friends hanging out. Those were the times he liked best. He liked how Sirius would put his arm around him casually when they were alone or kiss him in an empty corridor. The kisses were few and far between but Remus cherished them.

Then there were times that Remus remembered he had to share Sirius. It wasn't so much with James and Peter, although the three boys constantly took off on their own, leaving Remus with Lily, or to himself studying. It was the times when Lily and Sirius had to pretend to be a couple that Remus remembered he had to share Sirius.

He hated it.

He didn't like watching Sirius put his arm around Lily (even though he noticed the little grimace between both of them as he did) or when Lily's friends were trying to get her to gossip about "her new boyfriend." He didn't like seeing James in a slump when he saw Sirius holding Lily's hand.

And all of the Marauders were furious when Lily had been hexed by a jealous Slytherin girl. She had taken the hex for Alice. Remus and Peter had luckily come around the corner then. Remus had immediately disarmed the Slytherin and awarded detention and a hex to the witch. Unable to lift Lily because the full moon had been a few days prior, Peter ran to get Sirius and James as Remus attempted to remove the hex.

"We can't do this anymore," Sirius said.

"I said I was going to help you and I will!" Lily said stubbornly.

"Lily-" Remus protested.

"Remus," Lily glared at him. "James was looking for you." Remus knew a dismissal when he heard one and he took it, kissing Lily's temple and squeezing Sirius' hand before heleft.

"I said I was going to help and I am," Lily repeated.

"Not at the risk of your safety," Sirius shook his head.

"Slytherins try and hex me all the time," Lily said. "It's nothing new."

"We're ending this!" Sirius snapped.

"Sirius Black, we are not-!" Lily shouted.

"Lily!" Severus said, bursting into the hospital wing. "I just heard and- you." Sirius turned stiffly towards his fellow Slytherin. He didn't move as Severus grabbed his tie and punched him. He didn't lose the defiant look as he fell backwards onto the bed, lip bloody.

"Severus!" Lily gasped, wrapping her arms around Sirius to protect him from Severus' onslaught.

"You're supposed to take care of her! You're her boyfriend!" Severus snapped. "Don't you dare try and leave her when she's trying to stay with you! You don't deserve her!"

Sirius and Lily stared at Severus Snape as he left a bouquet of daisies on Lily's bed and then stormed out of the hospital wing. Lily release Sirius and he slowly pulled away from her, moving so that he was no longer lying on her.

"Don't make me choose yet," she whispered.

"What if this is a mistake?" Sirius asked.

"There are no mistakes. The events we bring upon ourselves, no matter how unpleasant, are necessary in order to learn what we need to learn; whatever steps we take, they're necessary to reach the places we've chosen to go(1)," Lily said.

* * *

_Dear Sirius,_

_You are the Black heir. What are you doing running around and dancing with mudbloods? Imagine your father's and my horror when we saw that picture. Who is that girl? I insist you end things with her at once. She is not a proper bride prospect for you and you shouldn't be wasting your time with her. You still belong to this family, Sirius. I suggest you start acting like it._

_Sincerely, _

_Your mother_

* * *

"This… what is this? Not a suitable bride prospect?" Lily screeched. "I'm better than those Slytherin witches!"

"Lily, I'm not sure that's what you should be upset about," Remus said lightly.

"They're insulting me, Remus!" Lily said. "If I shouldn't be upset about that, then what should I be upset about?"

"I already wrote back and defended you," Sirius said.

"Well what'd you say?" Lily asked, sitting down next to Remus.

"Dear Mother, Lily Evans is the brightest witch in our year. Sincerely, your son," Sirius recited.

"Thank you. I'm sure that must have taken what, a minute?" Lily rolled her eyes.

"That letter was written was after I calmed him down," Remus said. "In the first three, he wanted to send a hex." Lily looked up alarmed. Sirius shrugged as if it wasn't that big a deal.

"What you should be alarmed about is that they want to meet you," Remus said, holding the next letter up. "I have to meet Longbottom for a study session." Sirius reached out and grabbed Remus before he could leave.

"Who is this Longbottom?" Sirius asked.

"You know Longbottom, Sirius. He's had double potions with us before," Remus said.

"Yes, well, I think I should come along to make sure-"

"He's dating Alice," Lily interrupted.

"Oh, very well then," Sirius said, dropping Remus' hand and dropping a quick kiss on his lips. "Carry on then." Remus rolled his eyes and walked away from the two.

"Good luck, Lily," he called.

"Wait, Remus you-" Lily said but Sirius covered her mouth.

"Hush, he'll come back for it," Sirius grinned. Lily rolled her eyes.

"What is this about your family wanting to meet me?" Lily asked.

"Well who wouldn't want to meet the brightest witch in our year?" Sirius asked. "Plus, I think they want to scare you into stop 'dating' me." Lily looked pale at the thought and lay down on the grass. She sighed and covered her face with her hands.

"Keep your cool around them, Lily. It is better to keep your mouth closed and let people think you are a fool than to open it and remove all doubt (2)." Sirius told Lily. "You're a lady."

"The dumber people think you are, the more surprised they're going to be when you kill them (3)," Lily said bitterly, crossing her arms. Sirius stared at her before he started laughing.

"You, love, were sorted into the wrong house," Sirius said.

"I was not!" Lily protested.

"What's so funny?" James asked as he and Peter joined Sirius and Lily.

"Our darling Lily-kins was sorted into the wrong house," Sirius snickered. "And no, it's not Ravenclaw."

"He's lying! James, Peter, get him under control!" Lily pleaded. "He thinks I belong in _Slytherin_!"

"She- she said my family's going to be surprised when she kills them!" Sirius said, still choking on his laughter. "_That_ is Slytherin!"

"_He_ was sorted into the wrong house! He wants me to meet his family! That's Gryffindor mixed in with some stupidity!" Lily protested. "Don't look at me like that! I'm entitled to my own opinion!"

"Of course you are. It's just that yours is stupid(4)," Sirius said. "My family is going to try and break us up… well, the nonexistent us."

"Why didn't your mum send a howler?" James asked.

"Doesn't want Hogwarts to know I'm dating the Gryffindor mudblood princess, I suppose," Sirius rolled his eyes. "Or rather, didn't want the parents to know they know and aren't- can't do anything about it."

"Why do I have to meet your family?" Lily huffed as Remus made his way over.

"Forgot my bag," Remus muttered, grabbing it from Sirius' side. Sirius grabbed Remus' wrist before he could leave.

"Well its either they come here or we go there," Sirius said. "Remus, you're coming too, right?"

"What?" Remus blinked.

* * *

(1) Richard Bach

(2) Mark Twain

(3) William Clayton

(4) "Everyone is entitled to their own opinion. It's just that yours is stupid," –Unknown Author


	13. Chapter 13

Thanks SyC0bEaR, Ryder Bellamiren, Sasparilla123, angelvan105, Heart of Spellz, Shadow Cat17, mochiusagi, and Eminnis for reviewing the last chapter!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Remus had obviously declined Sirius' invitation to visit his family with Lily. Besides the fact that the full moon fell on the night after the meeting and Remus would be agitated from that, Remus didn't want to go. He didn't want to face Sirius' family and have them all think he was dating Lily. Sirius didn't even know if he was serious (no pun intended) about inviting Remus. It had just slipped out. Stupid. He was supposed to keep Remus away from Greyback.

But Sirius couldn't concentrate on his stupid slip up right now. He had other, more important things to worry about.

"This was so much easier in theory," James muttered, flipping through books.

"Well, we're getting there," Sirius grumbled. "Are you sure you don't want Lily helping us? I'm just asking." Lily had become a sore topic between James and Sirius- even Sirius and Remus, Sirius thought with chagrin. He didn't like pretending to be her boyfriend and she didn't like pretending to be his girlfriend. But it was benefiting both of them, Sirius couldn't deny that.

"We're doing this wrong," Peter groaned, frustrated.

"Thank you, Peter. We hadn't noticed," Sirius rolled his eyes and then muttered under his breath. "'We can't solve problems by using the same kind of thinking we used when we created them(1).'"

"What was that?" James asked. Sirius repeated the quote and then James grinned.

"That's it!" James said.

"What's it?" Sirius asked.

"We're going about this all wrong! We're not adults yet! We're trying to be adults and help take responsibility to help Remus!" James said.

"So what're you saying?" Peter asked.

"That these spells are made for adults," James said. "We're going at this like an adult would because only adults usually even try animangi transformations. That's why it's not working for us. We need to start having fun." Peter and Sirius stared at him before Sirius burst out laughing.

"Well mate, I have no idea what you're saying but it sounds fun!" Sirius grinned. "Alright, I'm in."

"So am I," Peter said.

"Besides, 'if we knew what it was we were doing, it would not be called research, would it'(1)?" Sirius grinned.

"'I am so clever that sometimes I don't understand a single word of what I am saying'(2)," James said.

"Would you stop talking this quote nonsense and wait until you're with Remus to do that?" Peter frowned.

"I think you're both rather daft myself, mate," Sirius said and thus received two hits. "What'd I say? It's true! 'Quotation is a serviceable substitute for wit!' (2) Ow!"

None of the boys really understood that episode but the point of it was, they were getting closer to their goal. Somehow, they had made a breakthrough, because Sirius got ears and a tail, James got antlers, and Peter got…

"Do you suppose you're a worm, Peter?" James asked, to which Peter looked horrified and tried to chase his own tail, trying to see what Sirius and James were laughing about.

* * *

"_A stiff apology is a second insult... The injured party does not want to be compensated because he has been wronged; he wants to be healed because he has been hurt," –G.K. Chesterton _

Remus was usually the voice of reason, even in his own head. Right now, he wasn't. He was avoiding everyone, his friends, his peers, his teachers, his _boyfriend_… It was going to be the start of Christmas break and he was going home alone. It wasn't necessarily a bad thing but what bothered him is that Lily was going to be knocking on Sirius Black's door as his _girlfriend_. Even though Remus knew that this was benefiting them all, he couldn't help but hate he situation.

"Chocolate for your thoughts?" A foil wrapper was pressed against his cheek and Remus jumped to see his boyfriend standing behind him with a chocolate bar and a happy look on his face.

"I thought you didn't like chocolate?" Remus asked, taking the chocolate from him.

"You do," Sirius shrugged. "So-" Remus silenced Sirius with a kiss leaving the Black heir stunned and speechless.

"I don't like this… your pretend relationship with Lily," Remus said. "And I'm not going to apologize for that nor am I going to pretend I like it."

"I know that. You've told me before. I don't like it either," Sirius said slowly. "Why are you telling me again?"

"'If you can't get rid of the skeleton in your closet, you'd best teach it to dance,'(3)" Remus hummed.

"Are you trying to tell me this will go our way eventually?" Sirius asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Perhaps," Remus allowed.

"Kiss me again, already you bloody romantic," Sirius growled, pulling Remus into a kiss.

* * *

"_The only reason for time is so that everything doesn't happen at once," –Albert Einstein _

Lily wasn't sure if she believed this quote or not. While Einstein was a wise man… everything seemed to be happening at once, granted, it wasn't happening at the same minute but everything seemed to be bombarding her all at once and giving her no chance to breath.

She knew Remus didn't like the idea of having to share Sirius with her. She didn't need to be told that- it was obvious. Who wanted to share their boyfriend? She knew he didn't want her to meet his boyfriend's family posing as his girlfriend but he wouldn't say anything. This crazy, not-thought-all-the way-through scheme was managing to somehow benefit them all.

Then there was James and Sirius. Things had grown strange between the two friends since Lily and Sirius had started pretending to date. James didn't pursue her anymore with open shows of affection, for which Lily was thankful but she was starting to get to know his quiet side, his nicer, serene, caring side.

And it was making it difficult.

Then there was Severus Snape, her best friend.

He and James had never been on good terms. Since the moment they laid eyes on each other, they hated each other. Now it seemed even worse. Severus, usually the one to retaliate, was firing hexes left and right at James. James had no problem returning them.

Sirius and Severus in the same house… well, no one disrespected a Black, even if the Black heir _was _dating the Gryffindor princess.

But she couldn't really worry about things like now because, instead of being with her family or at Hogwarts, she was standing in front of Number 12 Grimmauld Place, with her arm in Sirius Black's.

"Are you nervous?" Lily asked.

"Bloody terrified," Sirius admitted.

"Good. Me too," Lily said.

"'There's a little bit of hooker in every woman. A little bit of hooker and a little bit of Merlin' (3)," Sirius said. Lily frowned.

"Are you calling me a hooker?" Lily demanded.

"No, but my family will expect that we've slept together," Sirius said, trying to keep his tone light.

"That's what they're saying about me? That I'm a good lay? That's why you're with me?" Lily demanded but there was an edge of amusement to her sharp tone. "'I don't at all like knowing what people say of me behind my back. It makes me far too conceited' (2)."

"That it does, love," Sirius said. "That it does. Shall we?"

He then raised his hand and knocked on the door.

* * *

(1) Albert Einstein

(2) Oscar Wilde

(3) George Bernard Shaw

(4) "There's a little bit of hooker in every woman. A little bit of hooker and a little bit of God," –Sarah Miles

(I have no idea when this quote was made. I tried looking it up, it didn't work. It was funny and like all my stories involving God, I changed it to Merlin because I'm not involving any religion in here, I don't plan to and I refuse to disclose if I have a religion or what religion I am if I do have one.)

Plus, this quote reminded me of the time when I friend said, "I go to (enter random place here) all the time because it's either that or hang out with slutty girls," and I was like, "…Am I slutty?" Then he laughed and said no, saying I was one of the least slutty girls he knew, haha. Just felt like sharing that.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the quotes.

Thanks SyC0bEaR, Shadow Cat17, TechNomaNcer28 (for reviewing most chapters!), mochiusagi, TearfullPixie, Eminnis, Sasparilla123, cutegixie, imSiriuslyLupin4you, and angelvan105 for reviewing the last chapter!

Now because of the end of the chapter, I feel I must restate the pairings: LEJP and RLSB

* * *

_"Reasonable people adapt themselves to the world. Unreasonable people attempt to adapt the world to themselves. All progress, therefore, depends on unreasonable people," –George Bernard Shaw_

"Do you have a dog?" Lily asked.

"No, why?" Sirius asked, tensing.

"I thought I saw a big, black dog... like a grim," Lily frowned, turning to see if she could get a better look but Sirius put his hand on the small of Lily's back as the door began to open.

The door opened painfully slow and Sirius kept his hand on the small of Lily's back, much to her comfort. She swallowed when she saw the old house elf behind it, looking just as cruelly at her as it was at Sirius. Sirius' eyes had hardened and for once, Lily saw just how much of a Black Sirius was. He could try and pretend he was nothing like them, but after that moment, Lily knew that there would always be something dark in Sirius.

"Kreacher," Sirius said.

"It is Master Sirius," Kreacher said, moving out of the way and then he began muttering under his breath. "Master Sirius has come home with his filthy-"

"Finish that sentence, Kreacher, and you'll regret it," Sirius growled.

"Sirius!" Lily gasped. Sirius merely gave her a look, not looking at all apologetic or like the boy she knew. Swallowing, Lily let Sirius put his arm around her and lead her to the dining room.

"Relax," Sirius whispered. "Nothing is so aggravating than calmness(1),"

"How can you possibly be calm?" Lily asked. Sirius put his hands on her shoulders and squeezed gently, moving in front of her so he was almost blocking her from the view of his family- hexing range, Lily noted.

She could have sworn she felt someone watching her. Everyone's eyes were on Sirius and Kreacher only gave her dirty looks. It felt like something was staring at her like she was a piece of meat, waiting to be eaten.

Trying to ignore the feeling, her eyes landed on each of Sirius's immediate family, taking in what she saw.

Regulus Black didn't look any different from how he did at school- except that, if possible, he seemed even more stiff than usual, not that Lily blamed him. Walburga Black was definitely where her sons got their looks from. She was beautiful but in a haunting way. The moment their eyes met, Lily could tell she was not liked by the woman. Lily turned her attention to Sirius's father and she felt a chill run down her spine.

Orion Black was a cold man. He held himself regally. His eyes were cold. He was casting a disgusted look at Lily and he didn't bother to hide it. He was mocking her with his eyes.

It made Lily's blood boil, taking away some of the fear of someone watching her.

"Father, mother, this is Lily Evans, my… girlfriend," Sirius said cautiously.

"It's very nice to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Black," Lily said now because she knew that she wouldn't have time or the willingness to lie later on. Orion's eyes swept over her with a strong wave of disapproval.

"You brought your mudblood girlfriend home?" Orion growled. Lily's eyes widened. Sirius's hand reached for hers, holding her still and grounded. He pulled her into his side, arm sliding around her waist.

"This _mudblood_ is the brightest witch of my year," Sirius said. "No Slytherin pureblood- no _pureblood_- comes even close to her wits." Walburga frowned at her oldest son. Lily prayed Walburga couldn't see how she was shaking.

"Why don't you pull out a chair for Miss Evans?" Orion suggested coolly. Sirius looked surprised and Lily began to relax a little. Sirius pulled out a chair for Lily but he kept a watchful eye on his father as Kreacher brought the food to the table.

"You're bringing shame to this family, Sirius. Don't you care about that?" Walburga asked.

"Don't you care about my happiness?" Sirius retorted.

"You'll find a nice pureblood Slytherin girl you'll be perfectly happy with!" Walburga said.

"I don't want a pureblood Slytherin girl and they're never nice," Sirius growled. "Every pureblood has mixed blood, a sixth toe, and some crazy sociopathic ways!"

"Sirius…" Lily whispered. She exchanged a look with Regulus, who hastily looked away.

"Brother, just do as mother and father tell you to. You're-"

"The next Black heir. I've heard it all before, Regulus," Sirius spat. "Try growing a spine, will you?"

"Sirius, don't talk to your brother that way!" Walburga snapped.

"Try being polite to my girlfriend!" Sirius snapped. "You didn't have to meet her! You're the ones who wanted to invite her over for dinner! You invited her and I _expected _you to be civil!"

"Sirius," Orion spoke. Sirius froze, like he'd been whipped. "You plan on continuing to see this girl?"

"Yes," Sirius nodded.

"Nothing we say will change your mind?"

"No sir," Sirius said.

"Then we will disown you," Orion said. Regulus's eyes widened. Lily gasped. Walburga looked at her husband, her eyes wide.

"Father-"

"You heard me. Choose between this mudblood or your family," Orion said.

"Sirius-" Lily stood up, about to say that they'd break up, that she couldn't let him be disowned-

"You can't kick me out if I leave," Sirius said.

"Then I want you out of this house. Now," Orion said.

"You can't do this!" Lily protested, standing up and momentarily forgetting her fears.

"And why not, mudblood?" Orion asked.

"He's your son!" Lily said.

"He is no longer my son. He has shamed this family for the last time," Orion snarled, drawing his wand. "Now I've tolerated both your presences in my house lone enough. Now get out!"

"Come on, Lily," Sirius said, grabbing her by the elbow and drawing his own wand. He led Lily out, never turning his back to the people he had once called family.

"Sirius-" she said once they were outside.

"Shut up," he growled, kissing her.

"_This is the fear  
This is the dread  
These are the contents of my head,"  
-Annie Lennox, Why_

* * *

Okay… even I didn't see that one coming… but I have a reason for that so please don't kill me! Hopefully some of you figure out what I have in mind!

(1) Oscar Wilde


	15. Chapter 15

Thanks the anonymous person who didn't leave a name, Ryder Bellamiren, SyC0bEaR, mochiusagi, TechNomaNcer28, and angelvan105 for reviewing!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

"_When one is in love, one always begins by deceiving one's self, and one always ends by deceiving others. That is what world calls a romance," –Oscar Wilde_

"Sirius, what are you doing?" Lily demanded, pushing him away. A strange look passed over Sirius's face. At first it looked like he was realizing something, like he was becoming aware of something he wasn't aware of before. Then he looked ashamed and there was a slight hint of horror.

"Please don't hex me," he begged. "Promise you'll let me explain?"

"Explain? Sirius, you're upset-" Lily said. Sirius let out an annoyed groan and grabbed Lily's hand, pulling her behind the bushes where she had seen the dog grim. "Sirius-!"

"Stop! Just stop calling me-"

"What, Sirius? Isn't that your name?" Lily froze, making Sirius froze. The voice sounded exactly like Sirius- haughty, superior, aristocratic- and it definitely didn't come from the Sirius holding her hand.

"You weren't supposed to come out," the Sirius holding her hand said.

"What's going on?" Lily demanded, taking her hand back and whipping out her wand.

"Hey!"

"Put that away!" Sirius said, coming out of the shadows.

"What's going on?" Lily repeated.

"What time is it?" the Sirius closer to her asked.

"You got two minutes left, mate," Sirius said.

"Will someone tell me what's going on before I start throwing hexes?" Lily demanded.

"James took the polyjuice potion," Peter said, emerging from the bushes. Lily shrieked.

"Where did you come from?" she demanded.

"I was here the whole time…" Peter said.

"Oh," Lily said, feeling bad and then something clicked. "James took the polyjuice potion? You mean…" The Sirius who was closer to her moved behind who she assumed was the real Sirius, looking scared. The expression really didn't belong on Sirius' face, she thought and apparently the real Sirius agreed.

"Mate, if you're going to look like me, at least act like me. I have never worn that expression, even when I found my mother doing the gardener," Sirius frowned.

"I did _not_ need that mental image," James said.

"Sirius?" Lily breathed.

"Yes?"

"Move," Lily said. Sirius looked panicked and moved out of the way as Lily fired off a multitude of hexes and lectures.

James temporarily let himself forget that Sirius had been disowned and the Black heir still didn't have a clue. Lily, in her rage, wouldn't connect the dots until later, and when she did, she wouldn't want to ask Sirius in a letter if he knew he was disowned. Despite the fact that Sirius was staying with James for the rest of the break, James couldn't bring himself to tell Sirius.

* * *

"_None loves the messenger of bad news," –Sophocles _

"Lily, we need to talk," James begged.

"There is nothing to talk about, Potter," Lily spat.

"It's not about the kiss- however hot it may have been," James grinned but Lily glared at him and collected her things, storming off in a rage. "Lily! Lily, wait please! It's about Sirius!" Lily stopped but didn't turn to look at James.

"What about Sirius?" she asked coldly.

"I… he… he doesn't know he's disowned…" James said. Lily whipped around then.

"You mean you haven't told him?" Lily shrieked.

"You haven't either!" James defended himself weakly.

"I thought you would! You're like his best friend! And what was I supposed to do, tell him in a letter?" Lily demanded. "You're the idiots that came up with an illegal ideal for a problem that didn't need that kind of solution! Illegal! Polyjuice potion, really? What were you even thinking!"

"We weren't thinking! We just thought we'd stop Sirius from killing anyone!" James groaned and sat on the floor in an undignified heap, holding his head between his hands. Lily hesitated, unsure of what to do before she made her way over to James and sat down next to him.

"We're going to have to tell him," Lily said.

"Not we, me," James said miserably.

"James-"

"No, if he hears it from both of us, he'll be upset at both of us. I'll say you thought I had told you," James said.

"But-"

"He needs people to support him,"

"He has Remus and Peter-"

"He can't stand Peter," James shook his head. "I'll do it. I'll do it today."

"James-" Lily said but James got up and walked away, not looking back.

* * *

_"He who laughs has not yet heard the bad news," –Bertolt Brecht_

"How goes the transforming?" James said.

"Who am I, Remus?" Sirius snorted. "I can hold the form for almost seven minutes."

"That's good… really good," James said absentmindedly.

"Yeah, so listen mate, I got to go get Remus out of the library and snog him senseless right now but I'll see you after, yeah?" Sirius winked.

"Sirius, wait-"

"Got to go! Remus awaits!" Sirius grinned, giving James a quick wave before running off. He made his way to the library, finding Remus just coming out of it. He grinned and skidded to a stop in front of a tired Remus.

"Hey, come here," Sirius grinned, pulling Remus into an empty hallway and kissing him. "How was the furry little problem?"

"Same as usual," Remus sighed, pushing Sirius away slightly. Sirius was about to protest when Remus rested against the wall, making it seem like he and Sirius hadn't kissed just seconds before three students rushed through the hallway. "I think this one was worse. The… rabbit… didn't like being caged up in that small space."

"The space here is better?" Sirius asked.

"Better than a nine by nine metal cage," Remus said. Sirius frowned, putting his arm around Remus' shoulders.

"Let's get you to Madame Pomfrey," Sirius said.

"I don't-"

"Yes you do. Now let's go," Sirius said, leading Remus to the hospital wing.

"Everyone's staring," Remus muttered.

"Why?" Sirius asked with a frown, glaring at the surrounding students.

"You don't think…"

"I'm going to kill Peter if he told," Sirius growled.

"We don't know anything," Remus said.

"Who are you looking at?" Sirius barked at a few of his Slytherin housemates. They jumped and looked away. Lucius walked by with a smirk.

"I don't know, Sirius. You tell me," Lucius said.

"We are not on a first name basis, Malfoy!" Sirius said.

"Really? Well I don't know what else to call you," Lucius said.

"What was that about?" Sirius frowned.

"Well you're not a Black anymore," Regulus said. "So what else are people supposed to call you?"

"What?" Sirius demanded. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Did you hit your head or something?" Regulus asked. Sirius let go of Remus to grab his brother as he tried to pass him.

"What are you talking about?" Sirius asked. Regulus stared at Sirius.

"You really did hit your head, then?" Regulus asked.

"What- no," Sirius said. "Just tell me what's going on."

"You were disowned," Regulus said. "At dinner over the break."

"D-disowned," Sirius stuttered. "Right… of course." Regulus frowned after his brother, letting his friends usher him away. He looked back over his shoulder as Sirius looked very much like he'd never heard he'd been disowned as he leaned on Remus Lupin, holding onto him like a life source. Regulus thought only one word.

_Brother..._

* * *

Did no one get the "do you have a dog that looks like a grim?" thing? Polyjuice potion never crossed anyone's mind? Was I too vague? Should I rewrite that chapter?


	16. Chapter 16

Thanks Sierra Leone, Absidoodle, Sasparilla123, Cristalake, cutegixie, mochiusagi, Ryder Bellamiren, angelvan105, SyC0bEaR, TechNomaNcer28, and Eminnis (for both 15 and 14!) for reviewing!

* * *

"_To love is to risk not being loved in return. To hope is to risk pain. To try is to risk failure, but risk must be taken because the greatest hazard in life is to risk nothing," –__Leo Buscaglia_

"Damn, where is he?" James cursed, turning the corner. He almost ran into someone. When he looked up, he thought he saw Sirius but when he put his glasses on straight, he saw Sirius' brother. "You- Regulus, where's Sirius?"

"Don't call me by my first name!" Regulus bristled.

"Black, Sirius, Regulus, whoever you are, I don't give a damn right now! _Where is your brother_?" James demanded, grabbing Regulus by the collar. Regulus grabbed James' hands and tried to keep the older, taller teenager from choking him.

"He's no brother of mine!" Regulus growled. James saw red then and he punched the new Black heir.

"He's still your brother in blood. I'd kill to be Sirius' brother and here you are- his actual brother- saying you could care less about him! Sirius is a great guy and you're too brainwashed with all this pureblood crap to realize!" James shouted. "Merlin, I'm wasting my time with you!" James got up to leave and made his way up to the Gryffindor dorm.

"Remus! Remus!" James shouted. Remus opened the door and gave James a warning look to be quiet.

"Lower your voice," Remus warned. "Sirius just fell asleep."

"I need to talk to him," James insisted.

"James, he's sleeping," Remus said.

"Remus, I'm his _best friend_," James said and his blood ran cold when Remus glared at him.

"And I'm his _boyfriend_. But that seems to mean so little these days, doesn't it? Your pranks can wait until later. Your talk about Lily can wait until later. He just found out he's disowned and I don't know how he could have missed that but he's upset and- James… why do you look like that?" Remus whispered.

"It's my fault… Remus, it's my fault! It's all my fault!" James said. Remus ended up for the second time that day with an armful of an upset fifth year.

"I think you'd better explain to me what's going on," Remus said, guiding James so they were sitting on the stairs.

"We knew Sirius wouldn't be able to keep a calm head around Lily and his family… so I volunteered to take his place," James said.

"How in Merlin's beard did you manage that?" Remus said and then it clicked when James looked at him with guilty eyes. "James, that's illegal!"

"Remus, no offense, but we're hanging out with you and your furry little problem," James said and added to himself, 'and that's not even the tip of the iceberg.'

"I'm registered," Remus growled, only letting the comment go because he knew James was worried about Sirius. "Talk faster- and what made you think you could keep your cool when people were talking bad about Lily?"

"Better than Sirius murdering someone, even if it was his scumbag family," James shot back. Remus sighed and gave James a look that said he'd better get back on the subject. "We thought it'd be fun to make the polyjuice potion and so we made it… I took Sirius' place and we figured he'd get disowned eventually, we've talked about it- and I know he's said it to you too… I just didn't think that it'd be that night."

Remus took a deep breath and looked at his clenched fists in his lap. He buried his face in his hands. Where had he been during all of this?

"_Watch your thoughts, for they become words,"_

"And you just… left me out of all of this?" Remus asked, his throat completely dry.

"You were so tired all the time, Remus…" James sighed. "We didn't want to put an extra burden on you… and what if we had been caught? Sirius and I are purebloods- we could probably get off easily. You don't have the same option…"

"_Watch your words, for they become actions,"_

"So you put your plan into action," Remus said, emotion void from his voice. "Is this going to be a habit? Excluding me from things because you think I can't handle it?" Remus stood up and James stood up with him.

"_Watch your actions, for they become habits,"_

"Remus, it's not like that," James said.

"_Watch your habits, for they become character,"_

"I knew him before you, James! I knew you before he knew you! I was Lily's friend before you!" Remus said. "So why am I the last one to know everything? I don't need to be protected! I am not a child, James, I am a-" James covered Remus' mouth, holding the position until the footsteps faded.

"_Watch your character, for it becomes your destiny," (1)_

"Remus, I know you're upset, but you can't lose your temper," James said.

"Of course not," Remus said. "When can I ever?" he shoved James backwards, surprising the other teenager with the werewolf strength he rarely ever tapped into and began his loud descent down the stairs. Sirius opened the door to James', Remus' and Peter's dorm room. He was stiff and he didn't look like he'd been crying. He didn't even look liked he had slept, walking out like he'd just walked off a photo shoot.

"What did you say to him?" Sirius demanded.

"Sirius…" James said weakly.

"What did you say to him?" Sirius growled.

* * *

"_The pain I feel now is the happiness I had before. That's the deal," –C. S. Lewis_

Remus made his way towards the Shrieking Shack- a place he had never gone to unless he was transforming. He had never sought the Shrieking Shack out for comfort. He threw himself on the bed and screamed into the pillow. The wolf tried to claw its way to the surface and Remus fought it down. The anger built up inside of him.

A bark caught his attention and Remus forgot his struggle with the wolf as the dog(?) scratched at the door and the wolf temporarily resided. He opened the door hesitantly and the big, black dog bounded inside, licking Remus and whimpering.

"What are you doing here?" Remus whispered, petting the dog. "You shouldn't be in here, you know. This is the home of the big bad wolf." The dog tilted its head and licked Remus' cheek. Remus sighed and smiled, wrapping his arms around the dog. "What's this?" He pulled a note off the dog's collar.

* * *

_**Remus, **_

_**Don't be mad at me. **_

"_**To love at all is to be vulnerable. Love anything, and your heart will certainly be wrung and possibly broken. If you want to make sure of keeping it intact, you must give your heart to no one, not even to an animal. Wrap it carefully round with hobbies and little luxuries; avoid all entanglements; lock it up safe in the casket or coffin of your selfishness. But in that casket- safe, dark, motionless, airless-it will change. It will not be broken; it will become unbreakable, impenetrable, irredeemable," –C. S. Lewis**_

_**So just be patient with me a little longer.**_

_**And take the collar off the dog. I don't think he likes it.**_

_**Sirius**_

* * *

"Not even a please, you cynic," Remus huffed, taking the collar off the dog. "Well he is…was a Black. Come here boy, lie down with me?" Sirius wagged his tail and jumped onto the bed with Remus, curling into his side.

* * *

_(1) Unknown Author, also from chapter 1_


	17. Chapter 17

Thanks Ryder Bellamiren, angelvan105, cutegixie, C. Watherston, TechNomaNcer28, Eminnis, mochiusagi, and SyC0bEaR for reviewing!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

If anyone knows where this story is going, would you kindly inform me? My stories seem to have a habit of running away from me... I never imagined the story would go this way when I started it.

* * *

When Remus woke up, the dog was gone. Remus sighed and rolled into the dog's space, noticing that the warmth that had spread from the dog sleeping there was a lot bigger than just the dog. He frowned and sniffed at the mattress, smelling something familiar that he couldn't place.

"Wet dog," Remus wrinkled his nose, wondering if that was what he smelt like after a transformation. He sighed and closed his eyes again before remembering he had lessons. He got up when an owl flew into the shack. Remus frowned, wondering how it got in.

* * *

_Remus, _

_I understand you have had a rough time with your transformations lately. Feel free to take a personal day. Your studies will not be affected._

_Professor McGonagall _

* * *

McGonagall. Of course that was how the owl got in. Remus fished around his pockets for something to reward the owl with before sending it on its way.

* * *

"_Fear makes the wolf bigger than he is," –German Proverb_

Remus had had enough of his "personal day" in the shack and decided to go back into the castle. He looked around at the world outside of Hogwarts, realizing that in two years, he would no longer be protected by the halls of Hogwarts. Anyone who wanted to know he was a werewolf could know. Anyone whom he tried to work for would know. Everyone would look at him different.

A noise caught his attention and Remus looked in the direction of the Forbidden Forest. Remus froze upon seeing the werewolf staring at him. Remus swallowed, knowing some werewolves could control when they turned but at a price- any trigger of temper would turn them, instead of just the full moon days.

The werewolf seemed to smile before it circled around and left.

Remus' heart thudded in his chest.

What was a werewolf doing so close to the edge of the forest in the daytime?

Any sane person would have turned and ran back to the castle. Any idiot would have followed the werewolf. Remus stayed where he was, still able to smell the werewolf close by. He didn't know if the werewolf would come out of the forest or not, but he couldn't risk turning his back towards it.

"I know you're still there," Remus swallowed, tapping into his Gryffindor courage. "And I know you can shift back into human form." There was a bark that sounded like the wolf form of a chuckle before Remus heard rustling and the werewolf came out again.

The wolf's tail- what little tail it had- was somewhat dropped. It was somewhat relaxed. Remus didn't know whether that meant he was going to be an easy kill or the wolf just wanted to play with him. Remus called on his wolf, bringing it closer to the surface than it had in a long time. The wolf seemed to chuckle again.

* * *

"_Man is not man, but a wolf to those he does not know," –Titus Maccius Plautus _

"Sirius… can we talk now?" James asked hesitantly, approaching the ex heir who was sitting next to Lily in an empty corridor carefully. Lily looked warily at Sirius.

"No," Sirius said bluntly.

"Sirius…" Lily protested quietly but said no more than the ex heir's name.

"Lily, give us a minute. Can you go find Remus? He hasn't been in class all day," James said. Lily nodded and placed her hand on Sirius' shoulder before she left.

"You want to talk? Fine. Why the hell didn't you just tell me I was disowned?" Sirius growled. "I had to find out from my- from _Regulus!_" Sirius growled, correcting himself at the last minute. "I was with you for a whole week! You never could find a time to say, 'oh, hey, Sirius, like we expected, upon you bringing home a muggle, your family bloody disowned you?'" James winced. There was nothing friendly about Sirius right now.

"I didn't-"

"Didn't what? Didn't know how to tell me? Didn't think it'd be important to sit me down and tell me before someone else did? Didn't think I'd find out?" Sirius laughed.

"I didn't think you'd take it well," James said.

"I'm taking it just fine!" Sirius shouted.

"No you're not! You're upset! You try to play the disownment you knew was coming off as if it were a joke but you thought your parents would tell you or you'd leave on your own terms- not me disguised as you with the Polyjuice potion!" James shouted back.

* * *

"…_Later, the boy sang out again, "Wolf! Wolf! The wolf is chasing the sheep!" To his naughty delight, he watched the villagers run up the hill to help him drive the wolf away. _

_When the villagers saw no wolf they sternly said, "Save your frightened song for when there is really something wrong! Don't cry 'wolf' when there is NO wolf!" _

_But the boy just grinned and watched them go grumbling down the hill once more. _

_Later, he saw a REAL wolf prowling about his flock. Alarmed, he leaped to his feet and sang out as loudly as he could, "Wolf! Wolf!" _

_But the villagers thought he was trying to fool them again, and so they didn't come,"(1)_

* * *

Lily didn't know why she was making her way outside, let alone to the edge of the Forbidden Forest to look for Remus but she was. Eventually, she found him and called out.

"Remus!" Lily shouted. Remus looked towards her with a panicked expression, true terror on his face.

"_**LILY, RUN**_**!" **

* * *

(1)- Aesop's The Boy who Cried Wolf


	18. Chapter 18

Thanks imSiriuslyLupin4you, mochiusagi, cherry-s-twin, TechNomaNcer28, Hailey, SyC0bEaR, Eminnis, angelvan105, and Ryder Bellamiren for reviewing the last chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the quotes.

Sorry for the lack of quotes in this chapter.

* * *

"_How many fools does it take to make up a public?" __–Sébastien-Roch Nicolas De Chamfort _

"So what if I am upset?" Sirius shouted at James, shoving him. "I was _bloody disowned_! You could have told me instead of letting me parade around like a bloody idiot thinking I still had a last name! My family couldn't even tell that _you_ were pretending to be _me_!"

"Then take my last name, you bloody fool!" James snapped. "Be Sirius Orion Potter!" There was an awkward silence between the two.

"If I'm taking anyone's last name, I think it should be Remus'," Sirius said awkwardly.

"I didn't mean… meant more like a brother… you want to go find Remus and Peter?" James asked, shuffling uncomfortably.

"Yeah, let's do that," Sirius said.

"Have you seen Lily since she left to go find Remus?" James frowned.

"Obviously not, I was fighting with you," Sirius said. "Shouldn't she have found him by now?"

"Maybe they're in the Gryffindor dormitory," James said.

"Probably," Sirius shrugged.

* * *

"_**LILY, RUN!"**_ Remus shouted but Lily wasn't moving. She was staring wide eyed at the werewolf, who looked very much like he wanted a snack before dinner. Remus ran forward the same time the wolf did, calling on the rarely used strength of his own. He felt his bones shift when the wolf tried to come out, to take control but Remus forced it back down, taking control of the werewolf side of himself.

The wolf took a swipe at Lily but Remus was there, his hand taking the hit. The claws sank into his skin and he growled in pain. The werewolf growled and retracted its paw, rushing forward to try and take a bite out of Remus. Remus threw himself on top of Lily, shielding her and then springing to his feet, leading the werewolf away from Lily. The wolf jumped on top of Remus and Remus rolled out from under it, not escaping the claws that raked against his stomach and tore his clothing.

"_Wingardium Leviosa_!" Lily shouted, drawing her wand and finally snapping out of her stupor. Remus flew out of the werewolf's grip just in time for the werewolf to grab a bit of Remus' robes with its teeth. Lily expertly lowered Remus to the ground and aimed her wand at the werewolf. Remus moved in front of Lily, his own wand drawn.

"Transform back," Remus said but his voice came out a few octaves lower and he sounded as if he was growling every word. "Lily, turn around."

"Remus-"

"Now's not the time to argue with me, Lily," Remus said gruffly. Lily turned around hesitantly and the werewolf transformed back. Remus took off his robe and threw it at the wolf, keeping his distance. The man was skinny- scrawny even- and his bones were showing, much like Remus's often did at times. The man only took his eyes off of Remus to slip the robe on.

"You can turn around now, Lily." Lily did as he said but when she tried to move in front of Remus, he stopped her, stepping in front of her.

"My apologies. I was unaware you had a mate," the werewolf said.

"She is not my mate," Remus said.

"She carries your scent," he said.

"She is a part of my pack," Remus said.

"You rule rather loosely," he noted.

"My pack is rather… unconventional," Remus said. "Who are you?"

"My name is of no importance yet. I have a message for you, from Fenrir," he said. "Your… pack mate need not be present for this."

"I'm not leaving him," Lily protested.

"Lily," Remus hissed.

"No, Remus," Lily said.

"Very well then, she's made her choice. Come with me," he said.

"We're not going anywhere with you," Remus said. The werewolf chuckled.

"You make it sound as if you have a choice," he said. "Come with me, see my message, and go back to school. You have until graduation to make this choice, Remus. You and your pack mate will be returned back to Hogwarts before the sun rises tomorrow. If you refuse… there are more werewolves along the perimeter. We can either do this peacefully or we can kill anyone near the Forbidden Forest."

Remus and Lily looked at each other hesitantly and then with the bravery Gryffindors were known for, Lily slipped her arm into Remus' and the two followed the werewolf into the Forbidden Forest.

Remus helped Lily over the tree stumps that would have otherwise been no trouble for him. The werewolf in front of them gave them an annoyed look but Remus felt no need to hurry Lily but snaps of twigs alerting him to other creatures in the forest made him rethink his strategy. With a grunt of pain due to yesterday's moon, he lifted Lily up.

"The less time we spend here, the better," Remus whispered, halting Lily's protests.

"But the full moon was yesterday," Lily said.

"I heal fast," Remus said even though his bones were screaming from the extra weight. The werewolf snorted.

"If you let yourself roam free, Remus, your wolf wouldn't almost kill you every night," he said. Remus growled and the werewolf began picking up the pace. Remus began speeding up too, despite how his limbs protested. Lily was surprised by the speed the two werewolves were moving at and had to close her eyes.

They jolted to a sudden stop. Lily felt herself almost being thrown out of Remus' arms. She yelped but Remus regained his hold of her but his hands were joined by another set. When Lily opened her eyes, she was being kept from hitting the ground by Remus and a different man from the one that was leading them. The one that was leading them stood away from them with a sneer.

"We're here," he said.

"You're a werewolf too," Remus said, with something that sounded like awe- but wasn't quite- in his voice. The man helping Remus support Lily gave them a wolfish smile.

"If I let go, you won't drop her, will you, pup?" he asked, his tone almost condescending.

"Why don't we find out?" Remus asked. Lily looked at Remus with wide eyes. The other werewolf never lost his smile and took a step back. Remus stumbled a step backwards but he managed to get Lily on her feet. Lily reached for him and steadied him, putting his arm over her shoulder to help support him.

"_Your mother was there for me at a time when no one else was,"_

"Well, here we are," the werewolf slid through the vines and Remus and Lily followed, the other werewolf following languidly behind them. They eventually made it out of the brush and when they did, Remus' eyes widened.

"What is this?"


	19. Chapter 19

Thanks cutegixie, Eminnis, SyC0bEaR, angelvan105, Lizzy0308, C Watherston, TechNomaNcer28, Ryder Bellamiren, and mochiusagi for reviewing!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I do own the werewolves you don't know.

* * *

"What is this?" Remus asked.

"This? This was a battleground, Remus," the werewolf said. "You've known that very few from the wizarding world accept werewolves. This is a result of a battle between werewolves and wizards. You wouldn't have known about this one. The ministry isn't broadcasting their slaughter of werewolves and no one is listening to werewolves. This happened not too long ago, Remus. It was practically a slaughter."

Remus swallowed, trying to look away from the battleground. The ground was torn up from where spells had hit and where the werewolves had uprooted it when digging their claws in. Bones were spread out everywhere, some in the shape of werewolves' bones and some in the shape of human bones. He could just imagine what went on- it was like he was there. He could smell the use of Unforgivable Curses and stunning spells and he could imagine a werewolf sinking its teeth into some poor witch or wizard. There were graves- not enough for Remus to be unable to count, but enough to make him unsettled. He could smell the blood and magic residue even if he couldn't see it. The smell flooded his senses and it brought the wolf closer to the surface. He turned his head towards Lily, concentrating on her scent.

"Did this happen recently?" Remus choked out.

"It has been long enough for us to move on. While learning more about you, I learned that you and your pack were exchanging quotes. Would you allow me to give you one for you from us?" he asked.

"Who is 'us'? Who are _you_?" Remus demanded, feeling sick, trying to stop imagining war scenes of werewolves being blown apart after being hit by a spell, of wizards and witches being torn to shreds... Lily reached for his arm, wrapping hers around his, letting him know she was there for him. Neither noticed the glare sent by the first werewolf they had met because when they looked back at him, he was placid again.

"My name is Lang Ren (1)," he said. "He is Bodark(1). 'Us' would be _your _kind, Remus. You may be a wizard but you are a werewolf before that and you know that, even if you try and pretend for the sake of your education," Lang Ren said.

"My choices are none of your business," Remus growled.

"He didn't say he didn't admire you, boy," Bodark said. "We need more like you, ones who are willing to learn and teach those who live so we can exist if not thrive."

"There are more?" Remus whispered. "What's the quote?"

"War doesn't have any boundaries between who's a child and who's an adult. This war is taking everybody(2)," Lang Ren said. "We want this to end, Remus, and to do that, we need your help. Will you see what else we have to show you, why we want you to consider our offer?" Remus nodded and Lily clung to his arm as they followed the Lang Ren into the battlefield- who was maybe twenty-five at the most- both werewolves- Lily guessed but they were probably younger than they looked. Remus certainly looked a few years older than he was.

Remus felt a hand on his shoulder and he looked to see Bodark giving him a sympathetic look as he passed him. Remus wasn't sure whether he imagined it as Bodark regained the smug smile he'd been wearing since he helped Remus stop Lily from falling and caught up with Lang Ren.

"Are you alright?" Remus asked Lily.

"I… don't want to graduate Hogwarts if this is what we have to look forward to," Lily said grimly. Remus took one last look at the battlefield before he stepped through the pathway Lang Ren had cleared in the vines for them.

"Now that you have seen the worst, we'd like for you to see the good," Lang Ren said, holding his hand out for Remus to take, being on the other side of a small. Remus swallowed and took the werewolf's hand. Lily noted the eye roll that came from Bodark. Remus held a hand out for Lily to take but strong hands wrapped around her waist, lifting her up and practically dumping her into Remus' arms. Remus stumbled backwards and Lang Ren reached out to steady him.

"That was unnecessary, Bodark," Lang Ren frowned. Bodark snorted and began walking on his own. "I apologize for him. He wanted to wait to inform you about this."

"Why?" Lily asked.

"He feels you are still a pup- which you are but I disagreed. So did many others," Lang Ren said.

"What do you mean?" Remus asked.

"You are not yet seventeen but you've been a werewolf by yourself for so long. That has aged you more than time itself has," Lang Ren said. He stopped in front of a waterfall. "Now what I'm about to show you two must remain a secret. If this gets out, it will be a matter of life and death." He didn't wait to see whether Remus and Lily would keep his secret. Instead, he walked behind the waterfall. Remus and Lily exchanged glances.

"Do you reckon we should?" Lily asked.

"I don't see any other choice," Remus said. "Shall we?"

Remus and Lily stumbled onto the other side. Lang Ren was there to catch him but Lily didn't like the way he was looking at only Remus, making him the center of his attention. It wasn't that she was jealous but at least Bodark looked at _both_ of them. It unsettled her but she didn't think anymore on it when she saw what they had stepped into.

"What is this?" Remus whispered.

"This is a sort of paradise for werewolves, Remus. We don't have much but for werewolves, this is a lot. We do our best," Lang Ren said. "You're aware there are werewolves in the Forbidden Forest. This is them- _us_."

So many questions flooded into Remus' mind- how were they able to survive when the full moon wasn't out? How long had they lived here? Were they involved in the war? What side were they on? Did Hogwarts know about this? What did-

Something grabbed onto the back of Remus' legs and he almost jumped out of his skin.

"Aswang(1)!" Lang Ren snapped. He looked down and his eyes widened.

"You new big brother?" the child asked excitedly in broken, hurried English.

Remus looked around then and saw a village. He could smell the werewolves that lived there- that seemed to _flourish_. There were people and children out and about, all looking at him, whispering to each other. He swallowed and took another look at the child, who couldn't be any older than six, whose black hair seemed to be be lighter in the sunlight- but in an aging gray way, not a dark brown way- and had scars on his face and arms.

"You're a werewolf," Remus whispered.

* * *

(1) From the very fast research I did, Lang Ren is Chinese for werewolf, Bodark is Russian for werewolf, and Aswang is Pilipino for werewolf. Like J. K. Rowling likes to make plays on names (i.e. Lupin, Fenrir), I thought I'd do the same.

(2) Alephonsion Deng


	20. Chapter 20

Thanks JenniAnimeHotStuff, rhain572, TechNomaNcer28, Javien Deluke, Eminnis, cutegixie, mochiusagi, angelvan105, Meel Jacques, Ryder Bellamiren, SyC0bEaR, and Lizzy0308 for reviewing!

Keeping Bodark in character is hard… and he's my character!

Disclaimer: I only own the OC's.

Believe it or not, this was never supposed to be twenty chapters... I expected this to be 10-15 chapters at the most. But oh my Merlin, I hit twenty chapters!

* * *

_"It is only for the sake of those without hope that hope is given to us," –Walter Benjamin_

"_You new big brother?" the child asked excitedly in broken, hurried English._

_"You're a werewolf," Remus whispered._

"Aswang, let go of Remus," Lang Ren ordered, reaching forward to grab the child. Aswang frowned at Lang Ren and ducked around the back of Remus' legs, still holding onto them. Remus stumbled a step but Aswang still held tight to him, stumbling with Remus. Lily reached out to steady Remus.

"Aswang. Come here, brat" Bodark barked. Aswang let go of Remus and smiled when he saw the other werewolf, running to him. Bodark bent down and grabbed him by the leg, throwing the kid over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Remus was about to protest and Lily most certainly was except Aswang started laughing gleefully as he walked away.

"Are they brothers?" Lily asked.

"Bodark accidentally turned Aswang before he realized he was a werewolf," Lang Ren said. "That was his second full moon, I believe. He took the kid in."

"He didn't know?" Lily asked sharply. Lang Ren looked at her surprised, as if expecting her to be meek. Remus could have easily told Lang Ren that wouldn't have been the case. Lily was anything but meek.

"He was asleep when the change took place the first time and thought it was a dream since no one could explain to him what happened. I found him a few days after his second change and explained what he had become. He realized that he had turned a child and ran to get him. That was two years ago. Aswang is seven now," Lang Ren said. "He somehow manages to look younger, doesn't he? If it weren't for Aswang needing him, I'm sure Bodark would have been much more recluse."

"Not committed suicide?" Remus asked.

"I believe he would find suicide a greater sin than lycanthropy," Lang Ren said. "And not all werewolf experiences are bad, Remus. You will hopefully learn that in your time with us. Come meet everyone… you and…"

_"When the flush of a new-born sun fell first on Camelot's green and gold,  
Our father Merlin sat under the Tree and scratched with a stick in the mould;…" (1)  
_

"Lily," he supplied.

"You and Lily," Lang Ren repeated, putting his hand on Remus' back and leading him to the other werewolves.

* * *

"Are you done sniffing the other werewolves' hind sides?" Bodark asked without turning around as Remus entered his tent. "Where's your beta?"

"She's with the other werewolves. Lang Ren told us about Aswang," Remus said. Bodark stiffened. "You pretend to have a snarky remark for everything but that's just a façade, isn't it?" Bodark snarled and Remus found himself on the floor of the tent, a sadistic smile on Bodark's face as he pressed a blade against Remus' next. Remus hissed as the silver touched his skin, trying to arch his neck away from the blade.

"What are you doing with silver?" Remus hissed. Bodark pulled the silver away from his neck but kept it close enough that Remus was still left to eye it warily.

"Some werewolves cower after being turned. I _embraced _the change," Bodark snarled. "I_ had_ to embrace the change-"

"For Aswang," Remus said. "Right?" Bodark stilled and then let Remus back up.

"You don't know anything," Bodark scowled as the little werewolf crawled into the tent.

"I might know a little more than you think," Remus said. Bodark tossed his head and let the pup crawl into his lap, curling up into a ball and closing his eyes. Bodark muttered something about pups not sleeping in their beds and grabbed him by the scruff of the neck, depositing him on the smaller of the two sleeping bags.

"What's a pup like you know?" Bodark sneered, crossing his arms.

"My… mate is kind of like that," Remus said.

"Mate or girlfriend?" Bodark asked.

"Boyfriend," Remus said.

"So who is the prude? You or the boyfriend?" Bodark asked.

"That's none-"

"None of my business?" Bodark snorted. "See, the thing about werewolves is there aren't very many people willing to be friends with us. I'm sure you know that. This… 'paradise' as Lang Ren likes to call it, only has eighteen of us, nineteen if you join our ranks. Mating is a particularly rough subject. Wolves mate for life. A handsome, studious, well educated _pup_ like yourself would be among the _better_ candidates for a father of a litter… better than an _ex muggle soldier_."

* * *

It was dark as Lang Ren and another werewolf, a female named Eigi(2) who had become fast friends with Lily, led Remus and Lily back to Hogwarts.

"Take your time deciding, Remus. You don't have to decide right away- there is no pressure. I personally hope you come to live with us," Lang Ren said to Remus quietly. "We can't leave the Forbidden Forest, so this is as far as we can take you."

"Can I… can I visit again soon?" Remus asked. Lang Ren smiled.

"You may visit us as often as you like. Maybe you can even run with us during the full moon sometime," he said.

"_And the first rude sketch that the world had seen was joy to his mighty heart,"(1)_

"You…" Remus hesitated.

"Yes?" Lang ren asked.

"You treat me like… an adult. My friends treat me like porcelain," Remus said. "Not that I don't love my friends but-"

"Remus, I understand. The way I see it… 'If I accept you as you are, I will make you worse; however if I treat you as though you are what you are capable of becoming, I help you become that'(3)," Lang Ren said.

"What'd he say to you?" Lily asked as she linked arms with Remus.

"He said I could visit," Remus said.

"Remus-"

"Lily, not now," Remus said.

* * *

Remus should have been back by now. Lily and Remus had even missed dinner. James knew Sirius hadn't missed it because even Peter had seemed to realize it. Now he was pacing in their dorm, waiting for the werewolf to come back. Peter was being kept awake by the noise he was making, having given up on sleep until Remus was back. There was no way he was still out on prefect patrols- the door knob began to turn and Remus walked in.

"What are you two still doing up?" Remus asked quietly.

"Waiting for you," Peter huffed.

"Where's Lily? Did she find you? Where were you?" James fired off.

"Lily's safe, in her dormitory," Remus said calmly. "If you'll excuse me, I've had a long day…"

"Wait, where've you been?" James demanded. "And with Lily?"

"Don't worry James. We weren't doing anything you're probably thinking of," Remus said. "Goodnight."

"Remus-"

"James. I'm tired. I would like to sleep," Remus said.

"But-"

"You were concerned, I understand. I overreacted," Remus said but James was left with the feeling that Remus hadn't completely forgiven him for having treated him like a porcelain doll.

* * *

Lily sat awake in her room, her curtains drawn around her bed. She was still thinking about the events that had happened only minutes ago. Her roommates had already been asleep when she got back in, thinking she was out on prefect duties. She was worried and she knew Remus knew about her concern because he'd asked her not to voice it.

"Till Morgan le Fay whispered behind the leaves, `It's pretty, but is it Art?'(1)" she whispered to herself.

* * *

(1) "When the flush of a new-born sun fell first on Eden's green and gold,  
Our father Adam sat under the Tree and scratched with a stick in the mould;  
And the first rude sketch that the world had seen was joy to his mighty heart,  
Till the Devil whispered behind the leaves, "It's pretty, but is it Art?" -Rudyard Kipling – The Conundrum of the Workshops

Like all my stories involving God, I changed it to Merlin and Morgan le Fay because I'm not involving any religion in here, I don't plan to and I refuse to disclose if I have a religion or what religion I am if I do have one.

Morgan le Fay is portrayed as a powerful sorceress who tried to plot King Arthur's death, in case someone doesn't know. I just skimmed that so I might be wrong but I think that's the general idea.

(2) Eigi Einhamir- Norway and Sweden's werewolf creature

(3) Johann Wolfgang von Goethe

More of Remus and Lily's time with the werewolves is going to be in the next chapter.


End file.
